


This Week On: Chaotic Stupid

by DeadAndAlive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Albus Dumbledore is dead, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cause I don't like the age gap between Frank and Hazel, Demigod Dean Thomas, Demigod Draco Malfoy, Demigod Hermione Granger, Demigods at Hogwarts, Demigods in Hogwarts, Don't worry, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Frank and Hazel are the same age, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Era, Idiots in Love, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Percy Jackson style of Chaptering, Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Sane Tom Riddle, Teenage Tom Riddle, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Tom Riddle, Younger Frank Zhang, a little bit, it'll be explained later, mostly - Freeform, reborn Tom Riddle, their relationship was sweet but no, trust me on this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadAndAlive/pseuds/DeadAndAlive
Summary: It's Eighth Year, a second chance, or so Harry thought. After finding out that Voldemort is not really gone, but in the form of a very flirty and a very sane Tom Riddle, Harry has to choose between his crush on Draco or his crush on Tom. And with 11 transfer students entering the scene, Harry isn't sure if it's bad or not.The Demigods were called for a quest over a few years after the defeat of Gaia. Some Aid Mission (Not Quest!).They had children! They can't go. But after Chiron said where they were heading, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.-Narrated by Harry, Percy, Leo, and Draco but characters will narrate from time to time. The Trials of Apollo, who?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase/Jason Grace/Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Thalia Grace & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	1. [Chapter 1] Models Crash The Feast

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine suggested I should do this and I did. This follows it's own plot.
> 
> I update when I update :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone accompanies Harry's thoughts, literally. But that's not the weird thing though. It's the transfer students.
> 
> -  
> This is the official chapter 1!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official chapter 1! If you read chapter one before august 12, then a lot of things changed here.

They won the war a year ago. It was the 8th year for The Golden Trio, a supposed second chance, hopefully without the bald as fuck dark lord, Voldemort, at it again to ruin their lives but that was a low chance. But, then again, there was another guy that would ruin Harry’s life and he would not mind at all, but that’s not the point.'

The point was Draco was nicer to them, or at least, he wasn't calling them names anymore, which was good cause Harry had saved his life. It would be a pretty awkward sight if he'd kept at it. Plus, when he threw Harry’s wand to him, it kind of made Harry’s heart skip a beat. He and Hermione also spent time together restoring the library, and during general meetings on the update on the castle, he and Harry shared glances. He'd toned up a bit too, and it bothered Harry a lot. He'd become leaner, and less scrawny than he'd been in their sixth year. His grey eyes sparkled more when he called snarky remarks. Harry had helped him out of getting a one-way ticket to Azkaban after the war. Draco had thanked him and given him a look of gratitude and respect. Harry had a massive crush on Draco. Don't look at him like that! Being bisexual with a lot of pretty people (especially Draco) around is hard.

Then there were other days where there was another guy that caught Harry’s attention. And he was the first. It was during his second year. And those wine red eyes and dark brown hair…

That’s not the point right now, Harry thought, shaking that person away. Why is he popping up that much? I haven’t thought of him since… Well, Harry didn’t know the last time he thought of him, the first time was when he was five, coming to him like a handsome guardian angel and healing all his bruises. At ten, Harry found out he liked him but then Draco happened.

Harry's thoughts got cut off again as they sat in the Great Hall. The trio was settled at the front of the Gryffindor table with some the already sorted first years. Their eager faces lighting up when they saw Harry. Harry didn't notice the sorting at all, was he this gay for Draco (and that other special person you probably know by now) before? 

Harry caught onto what Hermione said and questioned her. "What do you mean we have transfer students? With everything after the war?"

Hermione gave Harry a pointed look and told him. "Especially after the war. It's the best time to do it. Professor McGonagall wanted a better atmosphere for the new first years and a more welcoming place for the survivors." Harry didn’t like how she phrased _survivors_ , but he brushed it off.

Ron nodded along with what his girlfriend told him. Ron has grown up from being that first year complaining about everything Hermione said and did to a tactical king (See: That time during 6th year with Ron as Keeper). It made Harry proud of his friends, more so Ron. He'd taken him in as a brother and taught him all the practicalities about being a wizard. It made him grin. "So, they would be sort in different houses, because duh. And for a new experience for the transfers because of some agreement between McGonagall and the transfer students’ headmaster."

Hermione nodded, grinning. "What have I been telling you the whole way down, then?"

Ron stayed quiet and silently listed off things with his fingers then gave Hermione a thinking face. Hermione scoffed and hit him with a small textbook. Well, small was an understatement.

Ron dodged the attack, but he still felt the impact. “How many bloody pages is that?” Hermione skimmed the book for a few moments before answering:

“A few half-thousand.”

Ron’s eyes bulged and leaned toward Hermione. “A few half-thousand?!” He exclaimed.

“That’s what I said, Ronald.”

Harry was about to retort when Professor McGonagall stood up. "A delightful evening to you all. Now, to our new students, welcome; to our old students, welcome back." She gave a soft, quick smile to the groaning students, which made the trio share a look of sadness. "Due to the unfortunate events of last year, a wizarding school outside of Europe reached out to us to give us aid. We accepted, and the absolute best of their students are attending this school year. We hope that you will treat them with hospitality."

Whispers and murmurs overwhelmed the hall immediately and since Harry was already brought up to speed, he didn’t share the reaction. He isn’t dramatic (unlike his two crushes, those Slytherin bastards).

McGonagall cleared her throat and the hall quieted down. "Treat them like they've been here since the beginning. And now, The Chiron Academy for Mythology and Paganism."

The hall doors opened, and a flute sounded, shushing the murmuring hall. It made Harry go mad (and that was likely the point of the flute).

Two lines of people entered the hall. What Harry found quite weird were their uniforms:

They all wore white dress shirts with black slacks and a school robe over it, and the women didn't wear skirts which Harry found odd but paid no mind. After all, this was Hogwarts. There were weirder things that happened than girls not wearing skirts like the attempted murders on Harry.

They also wore ties, although most of them wore different colors. One wore sea green, two of them had light blue ones, another had a black one, and there were many others. It was like they had houses, but more than the four Hogwarts had. Still, Harry paid it no mind. As he said, multiple murder attempts seem more interesting than what the transfers students wore.

 **I wager I can remove what you’re wearing right now, love** , A familiar velvety voice suddenly supplied in Harry's mind and it made Harry’s blood go south for a moment and Harry had to think of his fat uncle to make it go down.

Moving on, the weirdest thing Harry could see was their scarves. Some were orange or purple, others had orange scarves but had streaks of purple and vice versa. What did the uniform mean? This was the most stupid and confusing question Harry had had in his whole Hogwarts career (other than trying to confirm if that voice was who Harry thought he was). He had asked stupid questions before, more stupid than speculating about scarves.

The two lines of the transfer students stopped in front of the staff table. They turned to face the opposite line. A guy a little taller than Harry caught his attention. He had the same messy hair as him but had sea-green eyes, that held a mischievous glint that made Harry a little unsettled. He had the same look in his eyes as when Fred and George planned a prank.

 _The twins_ , Harry thought, _right_. They'd had a close one with Fred. The explosion pushed him back a few long meters and sent him into a coma for months, _months_. George locked himself in his room, and only Ginny could talk to him. The whole Burrow was miserable while Fred was asleep. Everyone broke down, especially George when he woke up again. George didn’t even move from Fred’s side until he was well enough to run the shop again.

Back to the students. A stream of water was sailing over them. It was being controlled by Harry's doppelganger (as he dubbed him) with his left hand. With his trusty spectacles, Harry saw what looked like a tattoo of a trident around his doppelganger’s whole middle finger with a word as the handle. Huh, weird.

A man in a wheelchair was carting between the transfers and to Professor McGonagall. She greeted him when he arrived. The man turned his wheelchair around to his students. The students turned to the front. They saluted and shouted something out in another language in various loudness. It was clear some of them were more enthusiastic than others. It made Harry and someone in the back of Harry’s mind snort.

Hold on, pause the whole sorting for a few moments. Who the bloody hell was controlling Harry’s mind now? If Harry was right-

 **It’s the same guy who has been watching and healing you since you were a child, darling** , the velvety voice answered, it made Harry jump. **Do you remember Tommy the cat?** Tommy the cat was a black Siamese cat with blue-grey eyes that Harry thought as a child as a guardian angel that visited him after bad days with the Dursleys. The Tom that Harry was speaking to right now was more of a creature from the black lagoon than a guardian angel but more handsome. Harry found out the truth about Tommy was around second year in the Chamber of Secrets.

 _Tom? As in Tom Riddle?_ Harry mentally questioned and felt the warmth of affirmation from the voice in his head.

 **The one and only, darling** , Tom purred, and it made Harry shiver and remind him of Tommy. Harry was so fucked.

 **I wouldn’t say fucked, but if it was with me then…** Tom trailed off and Harry shook every dirty thought that was surfacing.

 _Wait, you can hear my thoughts?_ Harry speculated and the affirmative warmth was coming back. Harry was sure he had to get used to that. _Yup, I’m fucked._

Tom chortled at that.

 **Do mind, though,** Tom started as Harry was trying to pay attention to McGonagall. Harry gave a distracted sound of attention to show he was still paying attention to him as well, but head still about Tom. **I will pop up occasionally, fully formed, as myself or Tommy, to accompany you.** Harry immediately tensed. **Don’t worry darling** , Tom reassured, **it can only be seen by you. Tommy, on the other hand, will be seen.**

 _Alright,_ Harry answered, unsure, _but I’m asking you questions as soon as we’re alone, especially about how I can see you._ Tom hummed and reminded him that he’ll come back in a few minutes before disappearing from Harry’s thoughts altogether.

As Harry was talking to Tom, the Hogwarts students watched in shock and awe as Professor McGonagall replied to the transfer students in the same language and a bit of Latin.

A hissing sound interrupted the student’s awe. Up in the air, the stream of water was being cornered by fire. Harry turned back to the transfer students in confusion. An elven fellow who was shorter than Harry had his hand in the water near Harry’s doppelganger. The water vanished and burned out with a bang. A few students screamed and yelped.

Harry looked up.

The water exploded into a view of the constellations. Harry could only name three, the first one was the Big Dipper. Harry used to stare at the constellation during the rare clear nights of Surrey where he escaped his cramped cupboard.

The second one was Draco. He knew due to personal reasons you fangirls could find out easily if you knew his name.

The third one was Sirius also known as Canis Major, was the dog constellation and the namesake of Harry’s godfather. He didn’t know anymore, despite Tom teaching him as a child.

 **Of course, you remember the dragon constellation,** Tom drawled, coming back amused, **you also have a crush on the younger Malfoy.** To which Harry turned red.

 _Don’t be mean, Tom_. Harry nervously chided. A wave of amusement washed over to which made Harry turn even redder.

Harry turned towards the transfer students again. They dispersed from their two lines and into a tight-knit jumble in front of the staff table. Harry followed their gaze into the constellations. Three of them seemed to be saluting to a constellation of a girl holding a bow and arrow (One of the saluting was Harry’s doppelganger). The other students seemed preoccupied since no one threw them weird looks.

 _Tom,_ Harry asked got a hum from said man. _Do you know which constellation they’re saluting at?_

Harry felt some indecisiveness before an angered buzz. **No** , Tom finally answered. **From the little I studied of Astronomy;** Harry snorted once again; **I don’t recognize the constellation. It appears the constellation was made recently.** Huh. That was odd.

_Thanks, Tom._

**Anytime, darling.**

As the guy in the wheelchair (Harry started calling him GITW. Because he was in a wheelchair; now that Harry thought of it, it sounded stupid) cleared his throat. The transfer students faced the staff table again. McGonagall gave a sad smile to the students before announcing to her actual students, the indestructible Hogwarts dumbasses, "We will now sort the transfer students."

Whispers erupted again. It settled down under, in Harry's opinion, the scariest look the professor ever gave them compared to the last seven years.

"Chase, Annabeth." Professor McGonagall called.

A blonde girl stepped up from the front of Harry's doppelganger. Three others gave her a little nudge which made Harry think she was one of those clichés. But Harry knew better because of two things:

  1. Harry knew Luna which spoke for itself. That girl was an amazing badass.
  2. The sharp grey eyes that swept over the room were intelligent and scary.



Professor Flitwick handed Professor McGonagall the Sorting Hat. It winced at Annabeth's way when the Professor settled the hat on her. Harry turned to his best friends and raised an eyebrow at them, to which Ron snorted. Hermione shook her head and continued watching Annabeth with small awe. They had faced a memory of a teenage supposed Dark Lord who wanted power and was trying to take it via the younger version of his best friend's little sister when they were twelve (Note: Harry will deny if you point out that Harry was drooling over said teenage dark lord when he was twelve). They could deal with a talking hat wincing.

 **That’s quite rude, darling**. Tom chided but Harry could care less.

_We all know that’s true, Tom._

Silence.

Harry smirked. Harry – 1, Tom - 0.

"Interesting, interesting," The Sorting Hat began. "This young lady talks back to authority when she wants to." The Great Hall’s night sky rumbled with thunder, which Harry thought was convenient. The suppressed laughter of Annabeth's peers almost broke the tension of the room. "Loyal to a point of disbelieving any lies about those she is loyal to, but always finding ways to get what she wants. But strives for knowledge and wisdom." Harry could hear the snorts and the wheezing of the transfer students, especially a girl with choppy brown hair and the elvish guy. Harry could guess that they had a lot of inside jokes like those.

 **I like her, she could be a good follower.** Tom pointed out. Harry rolled his eyes.

The Sorting Hat might have said something that annoyed Annabeth because she tugged at the tip of the hat. The hat yelped. "Better be Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers as McGonagall took the hat off the blonde. She pointed her to the direction of their table, and she went.

"Di Angelo, Nico."

A short black-haired guy stepped up to the stage. He grinned at GITW, who gave him an amused look. He sat down and Harry got a good look at him. His skin was milk-white, and he had shallow, sunken-in bags under his eyes. He also had an undercut and judging from the amazed, staring girls, it looked ok. His eyes were pitch black but held a sparkle of excitement despite his apparent tiredness. Harry's bisexual ass leaned more to blonds and dark lords (e.g. Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle) but he could still say Nico looked good.

He did look high on something, though, Harry thought. Maybe sleep deprivation. Someone get Nico to sleep STAT. Tom agreed with him.

The Sorting Hat hissed at Nico. Harry also noticed the ghosts hadn't come out yet. Harry took a closer look at Nico when he felt a chill down his spine and a feeling that reminded him of death. A teenager emanating of death? Harry shook off his thoughts. Things deceived him all the time, he must have gone mad.

Harry jumped at the outside voice.

“ **You didn’t go mad darling. He literally reeks of death. It’s like he lived in the underworld and came out just for today**.” Tom reassured as he materialized beside Harry’s right, in the empty space. Tom’s voice wasn’t in his head like before. He talked like was right next to Harry. And he was. He still looked the same from that night in second year. The same dark brown hair, the same wine-red eyes, and the same outdated uniform. Harry hates that he thinks Tom still looks good.

 _Tom._ Harry sighed and redirected his focus on Nico.

“ **…Alright. That was a bit rude**.”

_No, just- Just warn me next time when you show yourself._

Tom ran a hand through his dark brown locks and his hand stilled. His wine-red eyes stared at Harry as he glanced at him and smirked. “ **Of course, darling.** ”

Nico furrowed his brows at the Sorting Hat before snorting and shaking his head. The hat slipped down his forehead and covered his eyes. Nico huffed at in mild exasperation.

The Sorting Hat willed Nico's head left to right as he did to Harry in his first year. It was a weird feeling now that he remembered, his head turning left to right without him wanting to. Harry let out a small 'oh'. Tom took a sharp intake of breath.

Meanwhile, a loud wheeze was going off in the middle of the hall. It was the elfish guy he'd seen lighting the fire. He was kneeling and holding his stomach. A buff guy Harry somehow hadn't noticed before was kneeling with him and rubbing his back.

Nico lifted the hat out of his eyes and glared at the wheezing guy. A murderous look flared in his eyes but tired like it had happened before. The hat tugged itself down before Nico could get a word out to the wheezing guy. He looked like he was muttering in another language, Harry assumed it was about the elven guy. "Lied to help his friend. Fought bullies twice his size to protect his sister." The hat willed Nico to look up. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry and Ron snorted and choked in surprise as whispers and murmurs took over the once tense hall. Tom widened his eyes at Nico. “ **I should’ve expected that.** ” But Harry didn’t even register it.

The Hufflepuff table cheered and whooped that Nico was with them. They were always the most welcoming bunch. The professor lifted the hat off Nico, and he immediately twisted his neck. It let out two loud pops. Harry winced at the sound. Nico straightened up and sent a peace sign to his friends as he trotted down to the Hufflepuff table. But before he did though, his eyes snapped to where Tom sat, narrowed his eyes, and glowered.

Tom, the poor soul, froze but stood his ground and stared right back. His icy glare raised a silent challenge and Nico was the first one to break contact.

 _Tom, what was that?_ Harry hurriedly asked.

“I… I don’t know,” Tom admitted, lost in thought. “He saw me. And stared at me.” Tom was truly scaring Harry now. Those nightmares he had were frightening but when Tom admitted being uneasy, it scared Harry. Back in second year, when Tom’s plan got ruined, he didn’t sound so unsure; but after this…

"Grace, Jason."

Thunder boomed inside and removed the constellation show. Harry saw his doppelganger pat a beefy blond who had glasses on the shoulder before the blond left.

Even after that startling staring contest between Tom and Nico, Harry could tell this was Jason. He had something about him, a certain _je ne sais quoi_. The problem was, he looked like he was Draco's brother. But the thing is, Draco didn't have any siblings. Harry stuffed the thought down for Future Harry, along with that Nico situation.

Jason sat down on the stool. Before McGonagall put the hat on him, it let out a wail right in Jason's ear. Everyone in the hall covered their ears. Even Tom, who wasn’t even really in the room. Jason pulled on his right ear, jaw moving from side to side, trying to soothe his ears.

It was lucky the Sorting Hat didn't cover Jason's eyes due to his trusty spectacles. It rested right on Jason's glasses, but it was taking a toll on them, and the glasses were slipping. Jason huffed before he held them by the hinges. He rested one of his elbows on his trousers and his foot on the stretcher things on the chair. Jason sort of looked like that one statue Harry saw in a museum during a school trip, the thinker.

Tom leaned towards him. The grin on his face confirmed that he thought that too. Who knew the dark lord knew about muggle statues? Certainly not Harry.

Tom scoffed. “I actually research about European history and works, darling, don’t you remember? France and Greece have interesting histories and mythology.” He and Harry stared at each other for a while, which was hard cause Tom didn’t exist anywhere else but Harry’s mind. So, having a staring contest while trying to focus on the things behind Tom’s rich ( _and beautiful_ , Harry’s mind supplied) eyes were starting to get to Harry.

“Harry, mate, are you okay?” Ron asked, “You’re staring at nothing. Are you seeing an invisible ghost?”

“Ron,” Hermione corrected, “There’s no such thing as invisible ghosts in the castle.”

“Well, the ministry said to not to break the time turners. Look where that got us three years later. You never know” Hermione huffed and looked away and focused on Jason, muttering about Ron being insufferable. Ron smirked at Harry and Harry returned it. Ron – 1, Hermione – 0.

“ **Were they always like this before, in first year?** ” Tom asked and Harry turned to him. He wasn’t looking at Harry, instead, he was observing Jason. An uninterested but amused expression graced his aristocratic features. He glanced at Hermione then at Jason before shaking his head.

Before Harry could drool over Tom again, the hat started talking. "Was willing to sacrifice himself to save a friend. A great diplomat. He almost died rescuing his lovers too without thinking. Before they were even together!" The hat exclaimed while Jason reddened at everything the hat said, especially the last one.

The hat was _really_ chatty today.

Harry's doppelganger blushed too. Harry was dense most of the time, but he could of course tell they had a thing. A shorter girl beside Harry's doppelganger simpered at his face. She was the laughing girl who had choppy dark brown hair braided and dark skin. She looked like if Hermione and Ginny fused, but Hermione's features were dominant.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Jason sagged in relief. It could have been because of many reasons Harry could relate to in his first year. You could figure it out.

“ **It’s likely because of the stares he’s getting,** ” Tom mused, giving Harry a smirk before observing the front of the hall again. Harry should stop thinking out loud. “ **That would help immensely, darling.** ” Tom teased.

_Rude._

Harry's house cheered for Jason before Tom could get another remark in. Harry turned to his friends. Before he could stop her, Hermione waved Jason over to them. Harry and Ron shared looks of panic and confusion. Tom looked incredulously at Hermione like she grew two more heads like Cerberus. All three boys did not want this god-looking guy sitting next to them!

Harry was happy they got Jason, but he looked intimidating as fuck. Jason sat down with them on Harry's left side. The space next to Harry on the bench when Jason sat lowered a tad bit. He smiled brightly at Hermione which made Harry freeze for a moment. He also had a nice smile! Why was Harry having a Bi Crisis right now?!

Harry felt a wave of possessiveness and heard a growl from Tom. That helped Harry a bit to calm down.

"Hermione!" Jason greeted. This made Harry, Ron, and Tom do a double-take. Jason knew her? This made Harry even more confused. His head could never get a rest, could it?

“ **It really couldn’t** ,” Tom agreed. He was still staring at Jason like he had a huge-ass secret and that Tom was going to exploit it. “ **Oh, I am, darling. I’m observing him and that doppelganger of yours. They look like they’re up to something.** ” Harry needs to stop thinking that loudly.

“ **You should**.”

_Why aren’t you shutting the fuck up then?_

“ **Hmph**.”

"Jason!" Hermione greeted back. Hermione was grinning even more than before. Ron looked at Jason in suspicion and confusion. Two emotions that never worked with good intentions. Ron coughed into his fist and raised an eyebrow at Hermione.

Hermione looked confused before perking up. "Ron, Harry this is my... Jason. I met him during a camp I went to before Hogwarts. Jason, this is Ron, my boyfriend, and Harry, my best friend."

“ **Oh**.” Tom taunted and his face brightened significantly. “ **Didn’t you catch Granger slipping like she was going to say something? Also, couple drama**.”

_If you were going to pick between watching some 1800’s soap operas and listening to your followers’ bicker for the rest of your life, you would immediately pick the soap opera one._

“ **You’re wrong, darling. Death Eater arguments are far more amusing than you think.** ” Tom admitted and paid attention to the upcoming reaction from Jason.

Jason's face darkened and stiffly shook hands with Ron (Tom let out a small “ **Yes!** ”) before promptly brightening up again when turning to Harry. "Like Harry Potter, Harry?" He affirmed.

“ **Who else would it be**?”

 _Shut it, Tom, or I’m tuning you out_. Silence. It seems Harry found Tom’s weakness. Harry – 2, Tom – 0.

"Yeah." Came Harry's short reply. Harry was still in his crisis, could you blame him? Jason had a scar on his upper lip. It could mean many cool stories!

A rush of possessiveness washed Harry to the bone again. Alright, note to self, do not make Tom question himself. Harry got a mental poke from Tom for that.

Jason nodded before turning to the front where another transfer sat on the stool. Harry sagged in relief. No questions about him being the chosen one. It was surprising but comforting. Ron shot him a reassuring look. Harry returned it.

“ **Something’s wrong**.”

_Oh yeah? And what’s that?_

“ **People, whichever age, will gape at you for a few seconds before turning away when they’ll first meet you**.”

_I mean… You’re not wrong…_

Tom smirked. Him – 1, Harry – 2. It wasn’t big, but it was a win.

But back to that handshake and stutter that Tom pointed out. He looked at Ron for reassurance that it happened. From Ron's confused and horrified look, it definitely happened. Who was Jason to Hermione? Who was Hermione to Jason? Harry thought about it a bit. Was Jason protective of his friends? Most likely. Was Harry like this too? Absolutely. Harry had a question though.

What the fuck happened? Tom had to back Harry up on this one, what _the fuck_ happened?

Harry faced the front again. The girl on the stool had a pixie cut, spiky black hair, and electric blue eyes. The electric blue eyes reminded him of Jason when he faced him. The girl also had freckles across her pale face. A guarded look sprawled across her face as she sat. Panic flashed in her eyes when the hat started talking about her. She looked uncomfortable and wanted to get out of being the center of attention.

"That's Thalia, my sister." Jason supplied. His sister?! They didn't look anything alike but the eyes. 

“They really do not look alike but the eyes.” Tom helpfully supplied.

Jason grinned at Ron and Harry’s look of incredulousness and confusion. "I know. We look nothing alike. Thalia got most of dad's side while I took most of... mom's." Harry could tell Jason didn't like talking about his mum, so Harry decided not to pry more.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out. Jason's smile faltered a tad but didn't comment on anything.

“ **Did you see that? Drama strikes.** ” Tom whispered and Harry had to cough to avoid laughing outright.

Harry heard a small commotion from the transfer students. It sounded like a censored version of 'shit'. Harry and Jason snorted at Harry's doppelganger handed galleons to a woman. She had her rich black hair braided. Harry realized the transfers did not use galleons as currency. He reddened in embarrassment at the thought.

Tom cooed at him and Harry fought the urge to glare at him get pointed out as a crazy person.

Thalia sighed and stood as the Slytherins clapped. Harry glanced at Draco the first time tonight. He could see Draco's face light up at Thalia being in Slytherin. Harry had a sneaking suspicion Draco knew Thalia like Hermione knew Jason. He sounded stupid but he knew it was a mad man's anxiety.

“ **I see it too, darling. His face really does lighten up. It looks adorable.** ” Tom admitted, “ **Like a baby dragon finding out he could finally spout fire**.” And Harry had to agree. It _was_ cute.

"Jackson, Perseus."

Professor McGonagall called his doppelganger’s name. Harry saw him step up and peck the girl with the choppy hair on her forehead. He also saw Jason brighten up at the name. So, Harry's doppelganger's name was Perseus Jackson. That was one hell of a name. Respect for him, but the name kind of reminded him of Ron's brother.

“ **Percy Weasley and Perseus Jackson will not be alike, I believe**.” From how Perseus acted the whole sorting and from hearing about Percy his whole days in the Burrow, Harry was inclined to believe him. " **After all, Weasley's first name stands for Percival**."

The elvish fellow Harry saw wheezing during Nico's sorting pushed Perseus a bit too much. He almost tripped. Almost. His quick reflexes summoned a small pillar of water in the hand closest to the floor. He straightened himself up then shot a quick glare at the guy.

He responded to the glare with a sheepish smile.

Perseus sighed and looked at McGonagall. "It's Percy Jackson, miss. Perseus from mythology is overrated."

It was Percy then. 

“ **Wasn’t Perseus the paragon of virtue**?” Harry ignored Tom’s remark.

Percy (Harry thought it was way better than Perseus) grumbled something. It kind of sounded like it was in another language (“ **I told you, it’s Greek**!”). Despite that, Harry could tell it was probably about the elven guy again. Jason and Hermione heaved a sigh. From across the room, Draco snorted under his hand. The others didn't notice but Harry did. Fangirls, if you please. Harry knows he's bi for Draco.

“ **Missing something, darling**?” And for Tom.

 _Chillax_.

Harry followed Percy's gaze to the Ravenclaw table, where he saw Annabeth giving him two thumbs up before getting dragged into a conversation by a Ravenclaw.

When Percy sat down on the stool, the hat let out a piercing screech. Everyone in the hall covered their ears, again. It was like Fourth Year all over again. And when they all recovered from the screech, they saw a bubble of water surrounding the hat.

Percy wasn't doing so well. With him in the direct line of screech, his ears could be ringing. But other than that, he looked fine.

Percy picked at his ear before letting the water wall fall but catching it halfway through, absorbing it.

“ **Interesting magic control** ,” Harry heard Tom mutter and he had to agree. That control of elemental magic wandless and non-verbal is amazing. Not that Harry can’t do non-verbal magic, he mastered it fourth year. It’s the wandless fact. Only the best wizards can do that. Like Tom.

He felt a wave of appreciation. Harry let out a small grin.

Percy, on the other hand, crossed his arms and glared at anyone who looked funny while the hat dropped on his head. Jason waved at Percy in a teasing manner. It made Percy faux sneer at Jason. Percy intimidated Harry even more than Dumbledore had. Dumbledore had been scary when he wanted to, but Percy seemed to change attitudes in a split second.

The hat started to talk. "Escaped from his abusive stepfather at the age of twelve. Talks back to authority who he deems to be wrong, and it saves people most of the time." While the hall gasped, Percy had an amused face on, although eyes had a dull edge. His crossed arms were now resting on his chest, the tightness was gone. His legs spread wide, slumping.

“ **Other than his posture. I like Perseus**.” Tom admitted. “ **I told you too. Weasley’s brother and Perseus are not the same**.”

"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry's whole table cheered. Jason had an even brighter smile on. Harry's dense mind was right - they were a thing. Dating? Who knows?

“ **Definitely dating**.”

Hermione and Jason waved Percy over when he stood up again. Percy grinned and sauntered over. As Harry had already noticed, Percy could change moods in a snap.

“ **Just like our little dragon but with less pouting**.” And Draco heard about this, Harry would deny even hearing about it.

Percy sat next to Jason and Hermione introduced them. "Percy, this is Harry and Ron. Ron's my boyfriend. Ron, Harry this is Percy. I also met him when I went to a camp before Hogwarts."

Percy leaned over and gave Ron the same stiff handshake Jason did (If Tom’s going whisper “Drama Strikes” one more time-). There was something going on between them, Harry was sure. Other than the persistent hints from Tom, Harry already knew that fact. Percy leaned over Jason and also shook hands with Harry before turning to Jason. "Is this him?" He asked. His eyes gleamed with mischief. Harry didn't like that, it made him unsettled, like before. It was weird.

Jason slapped Percy's arm when he settled down. "Don't be rude, babe. Of course, that's Harry." And there was Harry's confirmation that they were dating.

“ **Drama** -” Blocked and Ignored.

Percy grinned at Harry. "It's nice to meet you." He greeted before turning back to the front. That was a weird feeling, but at least he didn't ask like Jason.

After Harry gathered his wits and turned back front, he heard Percy whoop for the girl in front. She had long, curly brown hair, hazel eyes that looked like gold, and dark skin. Compared to Percy, she was short but had a strong, kind look in her eyes. She sat in the stool, an uneasy posture present from the attention.

“ **I’m betting she’s the death kid’s sister**.”

_Two sickles._

“ **How about a free will of asking each other question for a whole day**.”

 _Deal_.

“That's Hazel. She's Nico's little sister." Percy commented while giving said girl a thumbs up for reassurance. Huh. Well, that shouldn't be surprising at all. Harry didn't know anything about Nico or any of the transfer students and Tom already betted that she is. Despite that, Harry had something to point out - Hazel and Nico didn't look alike. Of course, relatives didn't have to look alike (See: Dudley) but you get the point.

 _Half-siblings, maybe_? Harry thought. He conjured a few other scenarios, but nothing else came.

“ **I’ll be asking you questions once we’re alone darling**.”

 _Fuck off, Riddle_.

Harry's scouring got cut off by the hat's surprising quick assessment of Hazel. "Took in her best friend when he had nowhere else to go, sacrificed her childhood to take care of her mother and-" Hazel quickly hid her face in her hands- "defends anyone with a good cause. A loyal one through and through, ey?" The hat questioned. Hazel blushed.

"BETTER BE HUFFLEPUFF!" As if on cue, the Hufflepuff table erupted again. Even Nico, who seemed like the quiet type was cheering as loud as the other Hufflepuffs. It looked like the Hufflepuffs were starting the French Revolution again but successful. (Was that too soon?)

“ **Love, the French Revolution happened two centuries ago. How much later would it be okay?** ”

As the hat left her head, Hazel sent a quick glance to the Asian man in the middle, still steadying up the elvish guy. Hazel quickly then turned and dashed to Nico, who was waving at her. Hazel seemed to sense Tom and glanced at him too before the Hufflepuffs surrounded them, asking about random things.

Tom gave a distressed noise and Harry felt a wave of uneasiness but Tom made no more movement.

"McLean, Piper." Whispers filled the hall, something about Piper being related to an actor. Harry didn't watch muggle movies that much, courtesy of the Dursleys, but he could tell Piper was the related to someone famous, per the whispers.

Piper was the girl with the choppy braided hair and the one Percy kissed on the forehead. Why did Harry still remember that kiss on the forehead? It was beyond him, but the question still stands. Were Percy and Piper related? The headaches were coming back again. Overthinking sucked.

Piper turned so fast to Percy, Harry thought he could get whiplash. She glared at Percy while he sent a sheepish smile. Piper sighed as the elvish guy from before patted her on the back. Harry should stop calling him an elf or he’d end up saying it out loud, but hey, what can you do when you don't know their name? Wait, don’t answer that.

“ **Tut, I had an answer to that. Truly despairing**.”

The one with the black hair that Percy gave the gold to whispered something in Piper's ear and gave her a little nudge. She sighed again and walked to the stool. To Harry's surprise, the hat did not let out any noise. What a relief.

“ **Your sweet little eardrums can’t take it anymore, darling**?”

 _Tom, I swear to Merlin_ … Harry threatened.

Harry guessed that the Hat was thoroughly and utterly done with sorting the transfers because his assessments were getting faster and faster each time.

"Another great diplomat." Piper looked impatient. Harry could relate quite well to that. Telling an entire crowd what you can do to prove where you belong. Harry could remember the feeling. "Also got caught stealing. You have a way with words, ey?" Piper huffed and sat straighter.

Tom simply said, “ **Slytherin**.” But Harry knew what was he implying.

 _I’m not betting against you_.

“ **Wise choice**.”

 _Fuck off_.

"One of the only level-headed ones from your little group." From the look Piper did, Harry knew she was making a sarcastic comment, from having done that for the past seven years. "I know where you belong. SLYTHERIN!" The hat announced.

“ **And boom goes the firecrackers**.”

 _Where did you learn that particular muggle phrase, Tom_? Harry asked as he watched the Slytherins cheer. Even Draco. Now Harry was sure Draco shared something with the transfers (but Harry and Tom didn’t mind staring at him more to make sure).

“ **I believe watching over you for the past decade can influence a lot in me**.”

 _Tom, are you flirting with me or something_?

“ **I have been since I made myself known to you earlier tonight but, thank you for noticing**.” Tom gave Harry a sly smile.

Piper stood up, took off the hat, and marched towards the Slytherin table. Percy and Jason were not surprised by their laughing figures. 

"Is this normal for you guys?" Harry asked.

"You see, when someone mentions Piper's dad, she gets angry. Doesn't like being the center of attention and all that." Jason explained. Percy nodded along with Jason before adding:

"We learned that the hard way." Percy and Jason suddenly stopped laughing and shared a look of realization then terror. Hermione snorted at their faces. What did Piper do to scare 6-foot giants? You know what, Harry didn't want to know.

* * *

They still had 3 transfer students to sort after Reyna, the girl who Percy gave the gold coins, sorted in Ravenclaw. She looked serious. Like, scary serious. Jason explained she was praetor during their time at camp. Whatever that was.

"Solace, Will." A guy Harry didn't notice before walked up. He had surfer-boy sun-kissed hair and blue eyes. Harry was surprised that a blond guy wasn't noticed in a sea of dark-haired students. Maybe he was unproblematic, Harry liked that in people. Unproblematic people caused fewer problems and fewer problems made for a happy and stress-free Harry.

“ **Harry…** ” Tom growled in warning. Harry learned a lot since the start of the feast. One of them was that Tom was possessive.

Let’s turn our attention back to the transfer students before Harry will go on a rant and die from embarrassment.

As Will sat down, Jason whooped, "Solangelo!" and Percy with him. Both Will and Nico stared at the Gryffindor transfers in disbelief and confusion. A few moments later, they both turned red and ignored the two Gryffindor giants. Nico cowering into Hazel's shoulder and Will covering his face in his hands.

Harry heard Tom say something, but he decided to ignore it and ask a question again, as you do as a human being. "What's Solangelo?" He asked.

Percy, Jason, and even Hermione shared a quiet laugh.

"When Nico and Will got together, Piper had this idea to call them Solangelo if they were together. After that, it stuck. We haven’t called them that for a month.," Jason explained while Ron and Harry nodded along. A ship name, Harry recalled from Padma and Lavender's old conversations. Talking about Lavender hurt Harry a bit but he had to move on. Harry was lucky to be alive, after the war.

“ **My dead counterpart was dramatic and immoral, to say the least, now that I remember what he did**.” Harry agreed. That pathetic no-nose son of a bitch was extra. The whole few minutes they spent listening to Voldemort while Harry was “dead” was a prime example of it.

"We almost got killed by both of them that week. Piper was safe cause she and Annabeth were with Reyna visiting my mom. The rest of us got sabotaged with everything we did that week. Our footing at the wall was unsteady and we got our ass kicked in capture the flag." Percy added.

Harry was about to ask another question, but he got cut off by the hat. "SLYTHERIN!"

The hall got silent.

Hermione let out a small 'oh' while all four boys sputtered. Ron and Harry more so. A guy with that embarrassed face getting in Slytherin? Harry kind of knew in the back of his head that he was prejudiced but still. It was a hard, accidental habit he couldn't get rid of easily. In appearance, Will looked like the Hufflepuff and Nico was the Slytherin, but Harry was wrong. So wrong. At the most, Harry couldn't think of Will in Slytherin. The more you know, huh?

“ **The more you really do know, darling**.”

"I was expecting Will to be in Ravenclaw but then I thought Reyna would be in Slytherin." Hermione piped up. Tom hummed, lost in thought.

Harry faced back to the front. Will made a mighty shrug then walked over to the Slytherin table. Even Draco looked surprised but then calmed down. Only when Will sat next to Draco and Piper at the Slytherin table did the whole table cheer for him, while Draco and Will snorted.

Now that Harry thought about it, Will and Draco had similar mannerisms, well, from what little he’d seen. The snorting under the hand, the distracted attention as Harry dubbed it and the sitting posture. Something was seriously going on.

“ **We need to stop staring at our little dragon, darling, or you’ll look like a love potion-induced golden boy**.” Tom mused.

 _Not to be rude, Tom, but Draco has a keen eye. He could feel both of our eyes on him- Oh. Touché_.

“ **But are we going to stop our misadventures of staring at our dragon**?”

 _For now_.

* * *

The elvish guy who pushed Percy earlier was up. Thank Merlin Harry had a name to put on the face because referring to him as 'elvish guy' was getting to him. His name was Leo. Harry didn't know what he'd expect but it sounded fitting somehow. It was like ice cream on a brownie. It somehow works.

“ **How about Lemon meringue pie**?”

 _You actually tried lemon meringue pie_?

Tom scoffed. “ **With Abraxas Malfoy as a Knight of Walpurgis, you think I didn’t**?”

As Leo sat down, his hands were working on something, a contraption, and his knee was bouncing. He didn’t seem to notice the hat being set on his head. The Sorting Hat let out a scream and Leo dropped the contraption, which let out what looked like cloth wings sown together and flew around Leo.

Harry let out a breath he didn’t know was holding.

It was a mechanical snitch. It had a few open spots that showed the gears and the cloth wings had a few rogue stitches. It was _bloody_ amazing.

"What the-" Leo's curse got drowned out by the hat talking.

"Always had a thing for machines. Not many memories with people either."

"Stop looking into my mind, weirdo hat!"

The Sorting Hat quieted and muttered a few things to Leo. Leo let out a 'hey!'.

"THE BEST FIT WOULD BE SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered while Leo frantically looked over Piper, Will, Thalia, and, of course, Draco where. He lit up and rushed to the Slytherin table. The mechanical snitch followed.

“ **I also like this fellow. The toolbelt on his waist though** …” Tom trailed off, not finishing his comment, and instead honing his focus on Leo’s toolbelt. Harry grinned but before he could comment on Tom’s behavior, the said man suddenly exclaimed, “ **I’m not a kleptomaniac**!”

_Who said you were a kleptomaniac?_

“ **Tch.** ”

As both boys were silently bickering. Professor McGonagall called Leo’s attention. "Mr. Valdez?"

Leo turned to the Professor. He furrowed his brows and gave a small 'what?'.

Piper nudged him. She coughed and pointed at his head.

Leo furrowed his brows more before realization dawned on him. He pressed his lips together, widened his eyes, and froze for a moment before the corner of Leo's mouth quirked up and sauntered over to Professor McGonagall. He calmly removed the Sorting Hat off his head and brushed off the imaginary dust off. Leo then grinned at McGonagall and offered her the hat.

“ **How charming**.”

Before Harry could even stop himself from thinking he said Tom, _as long as you don’t move your attention from Draco and Me, I’m letting you comment on them._

Tom immediately flirted back. “ **Of course, darling. I could never forget you two. You are more interesting than others. I never thought of you as the possessive one though**.”

Harry stopped. _I didn’t say anything_ , He quickly thought, shutting every thought and amusement Tom was sending.

“ **Of course, you didn’t, darling. Do you want to put that under Veritaserum**?”

Harry scoffed.

"Your hat, madam." Leo declared before walking over back to the Slytherin table. McGonagall sighed in exasperation as Jason and Hermione joined her. Percy snorted and covered his giggles into his fist. Apparently, this was Harry's new normal for Eighth year. A flirty figment of Harry’s imagination, a crush on his old rival, and weird transfer students.

"Zhang, Frank," McGonagall called out as the hall calmed down. Frank was the last transfer to be sorted. Thank Merlin. Harry thought he was going to go crazy from all of Tom’s comments.

“That’s a bit rude, darling.” Tom chastised.

Harry snorted under his hand and covered it with coughs the moment Ron and Jason looked at him with concern written on their faces. Harry gave a sheepish smile to both. Percy leaned over them to see their faces. He glanced at Harry and gave an amused look before focusing on Frank.

Speaking of Frank, he was the buff guy that held Leo up earlier. As Frank sat down, Harry had a good look at him. He had black hair cut military style and brown eyes. Harry could also guess that Frank was taller than Jason and Percy as anyone could manage that. Frank was a fucking titan.

“ **Warning two, darling**.”

_I know. I like to rile you up apparently._

Tom huffed and a stray curl flew and joined the rest of the older boy’s fringe. “ **You really do**.”

The sorting went with no casualties. No hat screeching or someone carrying the Sorting Hat to their table. Frank was an unproblematic person. Finally, someone.

Tom, on the other and, was offended. “ **Excuse you, I happen to be perfectly unproblematic**.” Tom rebutted.

Harry scoffed. _I happen to be in love with two overly dramatic people._

“ **Draco and who else then? I am the definition of unproblematic** ,” Tom then asked.

 _Says the guy who made every year of my Hogwarts life solving a mystery,_ Harry pointed out. _I’m in love with you too, you prat. Don’t deny that you’re dramatic, Tom. To be honest, even though you’re dramatic, you pull it off_.

“ **Thank you, darling**.”

_Also, with the pet names! You’re going to make me break down in the middle of the hall!_

Tom chuckled and Harry felt something euphoric that he hasn’t felt before. It was comforting and alluring… Wait, Harry knew what he felt. And he felt _hot._ “ **That’s what I’m planning, darling**.”

While Tom was flirting and Harry was trying not to die from heatstroke, Frank ended up at Gryffindor. As usual, the whole table cheered for him as he jogged his way to them. Hermione grinned as Frank sat next to her.

"Frank!" She exclaimed and hugged him.

Frank sputtered and wrapped an arm around Hermione. He started pointing at every direction before settling on Hermione's. Both Percy and Jason are silently telling him to chill, eyes looking so done and amused at the same time. Ron and Harry exchanged amused looks. It was weird that Hermione knew them but hey, who could've Hermione meet during the summers?

"c-h-l-i-l-l, Frank." Percy said as Frank and Hermione let go of the hug.

Frank leaned into the table. "Perce, I don’t know how you did it, but that spells out chlill. Chill-lil’."

The three Hogwarts boys snort. Percy reddened and leaned into Jason. "That's why you and I don't handle the report writing. This is why Frank or Nico does." Jason pointed out and started rubbing Percy's forearm in a comforting manner, obviously going through this conversation more than he could count because of the apparent Amnesia Percy had gone though.

"Don't remind me," Percy mumbled under his hands.

Report writing? Why would they need report writing in a school environment? If they’re talking about school work, why are they calling it report writing?

“ **Love, that may and may not be what they call assignments there**.” Harry didn’t have another reason, and that he was a dumbass, so he nodded.

When Frank and Hermione detached, Hermione, for the first time in years looked confused. "What happened?" She asked.

As Harry opened his mouth, he quickly closed it. Hermione could figure it out. It was apparent that both he and Ron shared the idea. There weren't that many times that both he and Ron knew the answer and Hermione didn't. They were going to savor the moment. Hermione would harass Harry later, but it would be worth it.

“ **I’m not protecting you from her wrath later in your dorms** ,” Tom admitted as he watched amused with the transfer students as Hermione was shaking Ron for answers.

"Tell me!" Hermione demanded, but Ron persisted and didn’t budge. He let out a "worth it" under his breath as Hermione was harassing and shaking him.

Harry turned to Frank and the others. "I'm Harry and that's Ron, Hermione's boyfriend." Harry introduced. Frank's face hardened before softening at the sight of Hermione and Ron. He took Harry's outstretched hand and shook it.

"Like Harry Potter, right?” Harry nodded.

Harry was going to say something else but was interrupted by Professor McGonagall, but Harry didn’t mind. Like anything Harry is going to say would beat what Professor McGonagall would. "Please treat the transfer students like members of our own. On that note, please welcome the feast." You were saying? No one can ignore food.

Harry's thoughts ceased and Tom’s chatter increased as the feast started.


	2. [Chapter 2] The Tea has Spilled In The Lion's Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy contemplates if being a dad at sixteen was a good idea and The newly sorted Gryffindors apparently have an affinity for teasing

They won the Giant War and Octavian, that annoying-ass augur got creamed. Apparently, the comet Percy and the others saw barreling towards Leo and Festus was him. Will constantly repeats that he regrets cracking a laugh at the ex-augur, but Nico always exposes him. Also, Leo wasn’t dead. That bastard apparently pulled some plot-twist plan to save Calypso (which backfired horribly) in the process after downing the Asclepius-Saves-You serum. Both planned on traveling the world together for a while and all that lovey-dovey stuff couples do, but no. Leo was the only one who kept the promise. Leo said that Calypso slipped and mentioned about meeting guys, and not in the ‘Hey! I wanna be friends, let’s hang out’ but the greedy ‘I’m using Leo and run away the moment I meet someone better when we land’ and that’s what she did. Leo immediately turned and headed straight to CHB, but Calypso was the one who broke up with him. But Leo did what was right. After the break-up, the Stoll brothers became his knights in armor and comforted Leo. They ended up making him have a Bi panic and fall in love with the two. Jason and, apparently, Nico gave the brothers the shovel talks the day the brothers decided they would confess.

Another good thing that came out of the war, other than the seven demigods winning was Jason sweeping Percy off his feet and kissing him the moment they won. Percy and Annabeth made eye contact before Annabeth sweeping Piper off her feet and kissing the daughter of Aphrodite.

Surprisingly, Aphrodite was the one who complained the most before realizing our relationship had drama. Now, it would be rude to say ‘fuck off’ to a goddess, but Percy was lucky to say it when they left.

Let’s walk away from love lives and move on to where they are right now, or Percy will have Nico vibe check him.

They were sorting out some shit with Frank’s family home. After they fled the mansion to Anchorage, those eight-foot, disgusting (and hungry) ogres surprisingly didn’t trash the place. Sure, they were sick cannibals, but they were apparently kind enough to not destroy the whole place. But the whole second floor fell, and the first floor was just scraping by from the fire. It was lucky that some things were even recognizable! Frank insisted on visiting the place one last time before full-on living as _Praetor_ in Camp Jupiter to pay respects to his dead grandmother, though Frank thinks that the buzzard, the speck, he saw (while driving away in a Cadillac!) was her. Percy thought that it had a chance to be utter and complete schist, the Zhang family (at least in Frank’s case) weren’t known for their lying.

While taking a break from sorting out the ruined mansion, Percy, Piper, and Annabeth decided to talk a walk around the park near the estate. After their first walk around, relishing of the cold in Canada, they found a small little girl, around seven, with curly brown hair and chubby little cheeks. Don’t be fooled, though, the girl was reading a large book compared to herself and was gripping one hell of a sharpened stick. There was also a bag near her, the latch barely hanging on. The three of them shared knowing glances at each other before approaching the girl, who told them her name was Hermione. While they talked to her, they got attached. And after a few moments where Percy contacted Grover.

“Grover?” Percy drawled in his head, mentally poking at his and his best friend’s empathy link.

Grover answered a few seconds later. “Hey, Percy! How’s it going up there?” He questioned, sighing in relief. Percy thinks it’s the sigh of an escape of work of being the leader of the Council. It’s the same sigh Percy does when he’s finished his homework.

“I think we’re almost done with getting all of the stuff out of there. It’s just a matter of being gentle, you know, cause some of it are _this_ close to breaking.” Percy let out a shaky laugh. “Leo and I got moved to clean up. We almost broke one or two collectibles.” Grover bleated. Percy changed the subject. He did not want to tell his best friend what he and Leo broke.

“What about you, buddy? You sound tired.”

“It’s fine. It’s just a lot of reports and rescue mission planning at the attacked towns and forests that the council thinks were caused by You-Know-Who’s army’s destruction path.”

“What are the mortals thinking about what happened?”

“Raids by some local gangs in their areas.” The satyr sighed.

“Ah.” Percy will take over Grover’s with Annabeth to try and keep him relaxed. Percy’s pretty sure Juniper won’t mind. That nymph was constantly trying to take Grover from the council. “Anyhow, are there any satyr reports about a kid in Canada? Short, bushy-haired, holding a big book? We found her in the park near Frank’s place.”

Percy felt some confusion, determination before success. “There is!” Grover confirmed and Percy cheered. At least now that Percy was sure that they were taking a demigod instead of a random child, he won’t have that on his conscious. Grover chuckled at Percy’s thoughts. “A new-ish satyr was wondering here in Canada, for, you know, and they discovered the girl you’re talking about.” Percy could feel a ‘but.’ “But the satyr lost track of the demigod and they’ve been searching for her since.” So Hermione was a sneaky one? If Percy didn’t know better, which he kind of doesn’t, he’d say Hermione was a child of Hermes with her name associated with the said messenger god and her juking the poor satyr.

“Thanks, Grove, are we still down for enchiladas on Saturday? We might be back by then and you know I’m always down for food.”

“Of course!” Grover responded and hummed dazedly, thinking about his cheese enchiladas while Percy thanked him and walked over to the three girls.

Percy pulled Annabeth aside while Piper was healing some of Hermione's wounds and told her. "The girl's alone. I talked to Grover and he said there’s a satyr in the area trying to find Hermione. Little missy here juked the satyr.”

"A demigod kid lost in Canada at eight," Annabeth muttered incredulously. "Is she a child of Hermes? Who would escape someone like that?”

Percy shrugged. “Probably the satyr spooked her.”

“What _exactly_ happened to her?" Percy didn't know. He and Annabeth talked about the ups and downs of bringing Hermione. Well, it was mostly Annabeth. Even though Percy was listening to her, he had already concluded that they should bring her home with them. They had enough space in the van they used to drive up to Canada, a kid could of course fit. Percy wouldn't take no for an answer, he was going to get Hermione to Camp Half-Blood no matter what.

After the conversation, Annabeth gave in to Percy's persistent puppy eyes, he guessed Annabeth got attached too. She was super immune to Percy's puppy eyes; he's been doing it since they were kids. Even Jason, the guy who'd been trained to his limits and had self-control ingrained in him, always gave in to Percy's puppy eyes; in other words, if Percy asked for Jason to take over the world, he would do it. The only other people that were immune were Will, who healed enough patients (and him) to be immune to the puppy dog eyes, along with Thalia and Reyna, but they weren't at camp that often. Nico could resist Percy but it would take a considerable amount of restraint.

Piper called for the two of them and cut off their conversation, but the outcome was clear, they were going to bring Hermione to Camp Half-Blood with them. While Percy was talking to Hermione about the standard 'what are you doing here, are you okay?' routine when you find someone who needed help (as you do) after letting her warm up to them, Annabeth was talking to Piper about Hermione. Percy kneeled in front of Hermione. "Are you okay? What happened to your parents?" Did anyone in their right mind think to ask a little girl if she was okay? She should be somewhere safe! Well, it didn't matter now. She needed to go to Camp Half-Blood, she could never survive another two weeks even, and not helping when he'd known he could help was a big regret Percy faced multiple times.

While Percy was silently fuming at the fates, Hermione answered Percy. "When I woke up, Daddy was gone! I walked around the city to find him, but I couldn't." Her thick British accent was clear that she wasn’t from here.

"Then what are you doing here?"

Hermione looked up at him with those cute round brown eyes of hers. "I couldn't find where Daddy left me! I grabbed my bag and tried finding my daddy, but I forgot where daddy and I stayed, I think I traveled straight across the city! Even if I did know where we stayed, I don't think they'll let me in. A funny-looking person walked up to me while I was searching, saying ‘I should come with them, they’ll help me find daddy’ but I didn’t believe them." Hermione reached around her and took out her stick. "I also have a stick to protect myself!" She added. Her eyes sparkled even though they shouldn't. She was smart, like a certain someone Percy knew very well. Also, not to be rude, but that satyr was utter shit at trying to coerce Hermione to come with them.

"Well," Percy started, standing up and sitting on the bench Hermione was on, "that's very smart." Percy complimented. Hermione gave him an enthused thanks. The elder demigod glanced at the two girls who gave him the go. He leaned closer to Hermione. "Tell you what, how about I ask you something?"

Hermione's eyes sparkled and leaned closer to Percy. "What is it?" She asked.

Percy grinned and copied her. "Want to come with us? My friends and I talked, and we think it isn't safe for you here."

She lit up and then pouted and crossed her arms. "And how do I know you're not tricking me?"

"Smart, smart." Percy grinned and leaned back. "Good to know how you deal with people." Hermione was clever and had more than an ounce of common sense. She would go places; Percy was sure of it. That also reminded Percy of another someone that was walking up behind him.

Piper approached the two, crouched in front of Hermione, and pinched her cheeks. "So cute!" She squealed. Piper was right, Hermione was dam cute. If Percy weren't so attached to the child, he would just call her a mini-me to the two girls, tell Annabeth, Piper and his other lover, Jason, take her to CHB, and move on, but this wasn't the same scenario, was it?

Annabeth joined Piper in front of Hermione. "How about this," She started, "we go back to our other friends, have some lunch and talk to you about some stuff. If you don't believe what we say, you can continue finding your dad."

Hermione's eyes were in deep thought. For a few beats, Percy thought she would refuse and continue her way, but she didn't. "Could I have some burgers?" She asked. Oh, gods, Hermione was so precious.

Annabeth and Piper held Hermione's hand and led her back to the Zhang mansion while Percy carried her backpack and swung around her stick, like Riptide. Hermione giggled and Percy grinned at her while Annabeth sighed at Percy with mild exasperation.

"Percy, hon, you look like a kid." Piper pointed out but also had a grin on her face.

"But I am a kid!" Percy protested, walking backward in front of the girls, huffing at Annabeth and Piper in faux annoyance. "Aren't I right Hermione?"

"Of course!" Hermione giggled and swung her arms with the two other girls.

When they arrived back at the mansion, Jason jogged up to them, seemingly not noticing the small child in between two of his lovers. "Hey!" He exclaimed before Percy ran and tackled him, sending them down to the grass, peppering his face with kisses. "Did you miss me that much?" Jason murmured, clearly pleased as he buried his face in Percy's hair.

"Hi!" Hermione chirped and Jason did a double-take. His face looked hilarious. He quickly picked them both up with the winds, only setting them down when Percy yelped. Hermione let out an "ooh". Jason let go of Percy and crouched in front of Hermione, his glasses a bit crooked from Percy's hands. Whoops.

"Hello. I'm Jason. What's your name?" Jason chirped back. It was absolutely adorable, both of them bright eyes and big smiles.

Hermione grinned and showed off a missing tooth Percy didn’t notice in their talk. "I'm Hermione!" Percy was falling in love; Hermione was so cute and small but snarky and smart at the same time. It was a perfect amount of mischief in a good way, like what Percy had.

Percy was now counted in the mini-me collection Hermione was, pulling baby seal eyes like he'd been training her. Did someone send them a fusion of the four of them to find or what?

While Jason and Hermione were talking, Percy crept up behind her and scooped her up. She squealed as Percy set her on his shoulders and ran towards the run-down mansion. They met up with Frank, Hazel, and Leo. Before entering the house, Percy saw some old Zhang family memorabilia inside the van that Frank knew her grandmother would insist on saving, even in its run-down condition.

Percy ducked and entered the house, keeping in mind that Hermione was on his shoulders. He entered what’s left of the living room and saw three of the demigods in different corners of the room, looking for valuables. "Hey!" Percy shouted with a giggle from Hermione startling them.

"Hey, Perce-Who is that?!" Leo exclaimed, almost knocking back an old bookshelf.

"Guys, this is Hermione. Hermione, the one who shouted to you is Leo and these are Frank and Hazel." Percy introduced, setting Hermione down on the dusty couch and sitting on the arm of it.

"Hi!" Hermione waved at the three, her hand holding Percy's. Did Percy mention how cute and precious Hermione was? The three's faces contorted from confusion to realization to excitement. Well, it was mostly Leo and Hazel showing it though. Frank was trained to not show that much emotion, but you get the point.

As Leo and the others are cooing at Hermione, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper enter the house with Jason already knowing about the situation and Hermione. While Percy hung out with Hermione, Piper explained why Hermione was there and all the things Percy knew so he didn't listen.

"Hey, Hermione?" Percy asked, rubbing her hand to grab her attention. "Do you wanna have those burgers now?"

Hermione's eyes lit up and bounced out of the house dragging Percy with her and chanting, "Burgers! Burgers! Burgers!" And a great leader too with a great love for food. Percy was now sure she was a fusion of him and his lovers.

When they ordered the burgers and sat down to talk, she took it better than any of them had, honestly. She was calm and continued eating her burger before bombarding the seven with questions Percy hadn't even thought about being a demigod. But that was still out of the question. Percy had to fight _the_ Minotaur when he was twelve and was under the impression he lost the only proper parenting figure in the finale of it; Annabeth had to sacrifice practically her sister, or as Percy calls her Lieutenant Sparks, to even survive to pass through to camp. Leo and Nico being orphaned at a young age, one living with the guilt of his mom and the other living in complete luxury but at the expense of his sister; Having unchecked mental issues until they were declared demigods and those issues brushed off. Hazel and Jason sacrificing their whole childhoods because of unharbouring mothers, caring about themselves than their own children. Frank, the one who had the most normal childhood, lost his mother and forced into a camp without even properly knowing his parentage. But still, being left at the age of eight by a drunkard, leaving her to fend for herself _for three days_ before finding salvation.

The trip back to New York was smooth after going to Seattle to check on the Amazons, being on sort of good terms with Hylla. The only rough patches that happened was that the amazon queen almost persuading Hermione to join them, and the surprisingly minimal monster attacks on the way back across the country, listening to Pop Songs.

After persuading Frank (who persuaded Annabeth), the demigods stopped by the St. Louis Arch with the seven giving in and taking a picture, Hermione on Jason and Percy’s knees.

Now, you’re saying to Percy, ‘You could do that any other day! You already defeated dirt face!’ but Percy can’t. With Chiron and Frank asking him to teach the little demigods, the time for road trip is none. The only traveling he gets to do is to his apartment in Manhattan and Camp Jupiter from CHB, so road trips are nada.

Another pitstop before going into New York state was Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium in New Jersey. Percy took over the camera and took a picture of Grover’s uncle Ferdinand as a memento with a whole photo collection of Leo dragging the others with the somehow still intact statues. Hazel raided the kitchen but spoiled foods only remained, Medusa takes a while to be revived, as Percy remembered but Hazel found some recipes that could try. Hermione constantly followed the others only breaking away when she saw the warehouse’s office, it had a few books on the bookshelf that stretched the far wall, busily stuffing her nose in it and absorbing the text. It was cute. 

* * *

Percy's thoughts got cut off by Jason, a concerned look on his face with Frank, Hermione, Harry, and Ron staring at him with varying amounts of concern and fear. What rabbit hole did Percy come out of? One moment he was in North America and the next he was in the Great Hall of Hogwarts in Scotland. The best conclusion was that Percy was hungry and delusional.

"Ron?" Percy asked, still seemingly unaware of the intimidated faces staring at him with concern.

Ron flinched, set down his chicken before answering Percy. "Yeah?" He answered, timidly wiping his hands with a tissue. Percy didn't get why Ron was scared; he hadn't asked any questions.

"When did you guys get together? Hermione didn't tell us." Hermione blushed and accidentally threw a forkful of mashed potato at Percy, which he caught with his mouth. Frank sighed and continued piling food on his plate while Percy gave him a lopsided grin.

"We got together after we, uh, destroyed a Horcrux during the war." Ron nervously paused before continuing to eat his chicken. The war? His daughter got caught up in a war? Well, it wasn't surprising that she got caught in it, she was best friends with this world's savior, but she didn't tell them that she got a boyfriend during it! At least Percy had his first girlfriend after the Second Titan War, but he still couldn't say anything, because he got together with his two other lovers during the Giant War. So, it was kind of fair game with the two of them, it always has.

Jason's hand grabbing Percy's cut his thoughts off. Percy turned to Jason with his brows furrowed and lip pouting. Jason lightly scoffed before patting Percy's hand and letting go. Percy huffed and grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him towards Percy. Frank cleared his throat and stared at the pair with an unimpressed look. What a moment ruiner. "Could you guys stop flirting? You're ruining innocent eyes with your shameless flirting." He pointed out, subtly pointing a finger to the young kids beside Percy.

Percy gave a quick laugh and leaned towards Frank with his arms loosely crossed. "Says the guy who, during our trip to Alaska, was flirting with Hazel before I, the wingman that I horribly am, lead the three of us to make you and Hazel spend more time for each other. With me being wingman, you manned up and kissed Hazel on the last day we were there. You ruined my innocent eyes with all your pining."

Frank sputtered again and looked at the trio, actively avoiding Percy's perfectly smug face. Percy wasn't wrong, wasn't he? Oh, but Frank had a retort. "Says the guy who contemplated his crush on Annabeth for five years before confessing to her."

"Why you-" Jason nudged him again before he and Frank tried to out-sass themselves, but Percy got the memo, he was hungry, and his stomach did all the answering for him. Percy gave Jason a sheepish smile before started piling his plate with food. They even had some blue muffins! Percy could worry about Frank later; this was pretty normal for them.

Percy had a nagging tug in his head while he got his food, like he did something before eating but it was so suppressed as an automatic habit. His worrying was occupying his mind right now (and it had a one thought per headspace capacity at the moment) so Percy couldn't put his finger on it and it was driving him crazy enough to pull his hairs out and make Piper proud. Percy stood up and looked around the room, looking for a fire. A fire, fire... That was it! He needed to offer his dinner to the gods, especially his dad (and Hestia, don't forget!), but there was no fire, so Percy sat down again and grabbed his spoon to take a bite.

As soon as the spoon got close to Percy's mouth, Jason covered his mouth with his hand. What the fuck?

"What the Hades?" Percy's voice came out muffled. Percy deserved to take a bite! The gods fucked his life up since he was a kid. He deserved it and he had multiple points to make for it.

"Don't curse his name like that!" Nico's loud voice cut through before Jason's at the Hufflepuff table behind Frank. At that point, Percy's stomach was on the verge of crazed hunger, but he didn't make any move to attack Nico for interrupting his annoyance giving to Jason. Well, out of the big three, Zeus was the worst father. Hades and his dad actually made efforts to keep up with their children and not when it's convenient, like what Zeus did to Jason at the battle at the Parthenon. Percy threw his hands at the air with his best 'do I care?' expression with Jason's hand on his mouth at Nico. Speaking of hands, as Percy licked Jason's hand that was covering Percy's mouth, The Great Hall thundered with lightning. Talk about stalker.

"Ew!" Jason quickly retracted his hand and wiped it with his pants. "Why are you eating?"

"Cause I'm hungry!"

"We haven't offered anything to the gods yet."

"They fucked up my life since I was a kid! I fucking deserve this! Besides, the only gods I fully respect are Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, Athena, Artemis, and Persephone! I only respect Hades and Lady Persephone because of Nico. Artemis is a no-brainer, she's amazing."

Jason ran a hand through his hair. "You're scared of Athena! You can't respect her that much if you're scared of her!" Percy wondered what was going on in Jason's head as this stupid-ass conversation was taking place. But you can't argue about which god you respect the most, Percy was about to start the Trojan war all over again. Percy was also pretty sure he heard a snort from the Ravenclaw table behind him, probably from both Reyna and Annabeth.

"What about Reyna-" Percy's rant was cut off by a paper airplane bounced off the back of his head. Jason quickly broke down into snorts from his military façade as Percy grabbed and unfolded the paper airplane. The water demigod slowly muttered out, "We're gonna talk to Prof. McGonagall right now... Who's this from?" Percy turned a full 180-degree turn from left to right shaking the note in the air like a madman, looking for the owner.

Frank reached his arm out and plucked the letter out of Percy's hands. "I asked Hermione to send Annabeth and Reyna a letter." Percy turned to Hermione, but she was intently talking to Ron and Harry.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Jason absentmindedly muttered and took the paper out of Frank's hands.

Percy and Frank looked at Jason in horror. Percy lightly bitch-slapped Jason's chest. "Dude-" Jason looked up from reading the paper- "if you talk about Reyna like that, she'll kill you. Even Nico won't protect you from that. You'll be in shreds." Frank quipped.

Jason deadpanned at them. "I already want to die. The best way is, obviously, to get smothered by puppies, or just have Nico vibe check my soul, but being shredded by Reyna isn't that bad."

Jason grinned at the two boys' twin expressions of shock and incredulousness, already getting up and holding his plate. "Let's burn our food, shall we? My stomach's killing me already."

“Hey, Blond Superman. Sit down.” Percy chided at Jason and pulled at his robes for him to sit down. Percy glanced at Hermione who was still in deep conversation with the boys. Thank the gods that they didn’t notice.

“What?” Ah, the same questioning idiot Percy, Annabeth, and Piper fell in love with. Good to see things hadn’t changed that much.

Percy scribbled on the other side of Annabeth’s note for Hazel. A somehow neat scrawl written on: “Hey, could you control the mist for us to talk to McGonagall for the sacrifice our food for the gods' thing? -Seaweed B.”

“Do you know how weird it is for all the transfer students to walk up to the headmistress with their plates and disappear for a few minutes? We don’t even know if the mist works this well naturally with all these wixen all around?” Percy muttered to Jason, glancing appreciatively at the way his legs were on either side of the bench, thighs straining against his pants. Stop being horny and start being smart, Percy. This is so not the time to drool over your Law Student boyfriend.

“Three things: how do you even question that in the first place, how do you know the correct gender-neutral pluralization of wizards, and since when did you care about anyone’s opinion?” Jason retorted, eyeing Percy while setting down his plate on the table, careful to avoid anything falling.

“Questioning its quality is an instinct I had since I was twelve, my mom told me the correct plural word of it since I used to read fantasy books, and I’ve cared about almost everyone’s opinion since forever.” Percy knocked back his glass, despite it being filled with diet coke, like a shot. Trust Percy, he and Nico had experienced that more than enough times. Those Friday nights with Thalia, Jason, and Nico were enough evidence.

“What-”

“ANYWAYS! I’m gonna ask μικρος (mikros) to send this to Hazel.” Percy held up a note with Annabeth’s writing on the back, Percy’s writing facing Jason. Hazel had been training her magic since the Giant War and the nine other demigods, including Nico, Will, and Reyna, were being used as subjects to the Mist. Hazel could easily do this.

Jason read the note, deadpanned at Frank then sighed at Percy. “Here,” He started, handing it back to the son of Poseidon. “I’m starving so pass it on quick.”

Percy grinned at Jason and signaled Frank who tapped Hermione’s shoulder. She faced them with an expecting expression on, seemingly unaffected by Ron’s scrunched up face taking turns to look at her and his food. Percy could relate to that, having listened to architecture and law terms constantly with schooling methods on the side. Percy just wanted to study Marine Biology without those extra terms, but those came from his lovers, so what else can you do than listen?

“Yeah?” She asked, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. She had a ghost of a laugh evident on her features- blushed cheeks, a small grin on her face, dusted ears- and if you could probably figure out, those were Percy and Piper’s habits when blushing. Hey, it’ll still take a while for Ron to warm up to Percy, but at least she’s happy with him.

Percy snapped himself out of his thoughts and faced Hermione. “I need you to take this to Hazel, but she and Nico will probably kill us if we throw a ball of paper at her head.” He handed Hermione the note.

“Of course!” She started folding origami with the paper while continuing her conversation with her two best friends. As Percy studied them, they looked normal enough by the standards of a demigod whose life was fucked up like the Greco-Roman pantheon since he was twelve, but that bar was low. Piper’s the best at judging character, not a guy whose fatal flaw was excessive personal loyalty.

Thunder roared in the Hall again but that just reminded Percy to stop talking about his self-deprecating thoughts.

Hermione finished folding the note and tapped it with her wand, sending it on its way. The origami swan twirled around Nico’s head before settling in front of Hazel. She quickly read the note, and after a few beats, the air became thicker: Hazel successfully controlled the Mist, as she always did during and after the war. Percy turned to Jason who did a silent cheer and nodded to Annabeth and stood up with his plate, and without hesitation, Percy and Frank joined him. By the time the three Gryffindors were at the staff table and met with the others, no one noticed the demigods stood up, they continued talking as if they never arrived at Hogwarts in the first place.

Percy caught Hermione and Draco’s glances at them before turning back to their respective conversations.

Draco was Will and Nico’s kid who they had rescued during a scouting mission in the heavily attacked cities during the Giant War. He was a son of Zeus, and Hermione was a Daughter of Athena, so they get along most of the time but when they fought, they could only be separated by one person. Speaking of that one person, where is he? Percy surveyed the Great Hall, trying to find him but ended with Percy giving up and listening to his stomach’s grumbles. Percy also noticed that Chiron left the hall already with Mrs. O’Leary, Percy’s hellhound from Daedalus, more of a adorable puppy than a glorified dog guard.

Will, always the diplomat along with Piper, walked up to Professor McGonagall and whispered something in her ear. She eyed the demigods calmly before standing and leading them to a back door behind the staff table. Talk about convenient.

They spiraled down the staircase, Leo’s rendition of “Pompeii” with Reyna’s occasional sighs and Nico’s humming with Leo graced Percy’s ears.

At least Leo could sing well. If Leo sang even worse than Will on a really bad day (No offense, Will), Percy would’ve shut him up a long while ago, but he didn’t. Out of all the guys, Percy, Leo, and Nico were the best with Percy having a small bit of siren blood with his Poseidon DNA, Leo singing his whole life, and Nico having his singing voice from his mom, plus he’d been practicing ever since he’d gone into the Lotus Casino. So, what if Percy told you he actually liked Leo singing? He would deny it in fear of Leo’s ego inflating.

Anyways, back to the task at hand.

Professor McGonagall stopped in front of a door and opened it to the outside, a small garden surrounded a bonfire lined by stone. It had pomegranate trees and a weird European version of cherry blossom trees (in which Percy soon finds out it's called a Wisteria tree), and for some odd reason, it lighted up the garden along with the torches. There were also boxes hanging from the trees, and upon closer inspection, its exterior was carved and painted with the times mortals ate ambrosia and when some demigods became minor gods in the original Greek mythology. Oh look, there’s Hercules, the cocky, ungrateful ass.

There was also a small pond glittering with crystals and gemstones, the moon shining brighter in its reflection. Benches and bushes continued with the path to the back of the garden where two pillars and an altar in the middle, Olympus’s symbol embedded on it, sat. It was like someone, probably Lady Persephone or Lady Demeter with the help of Lady Hestia, combined the underworld and Mount Olympus into this tiny garden.

Hazel and Nico could probably train here. All the demigods could probably hang out here.

Percy turned to the other demigods, excited to see their reactions, mostly on Piper’s and Hazel’s. They were awestruck. Literal sparkles shining in Hazel’s eyes and a swirling array of a kaleidoscope in Piper’s. Even Frank and Annabeth let out audible gasps. Sparks hit Percy’s arm and turned towards Jason, lightning bolts reflecting onto his glasses. Percy turned to Thalia where her immortality shined brighter even though Percy can’t see auras. Did they done fucked up and arrived through another rabbit hole?

“This is awesome.” Leo breathed out, Will and Nico nodding along with him. Reyna stayed silent, but Percy knew this reminded her of the Garden of Bacchus back in New Rome in some way or another.

Professor McGonagall smiled at the demigod’s reactions. “This was made by the women of Olympus, with the help of Persephone, Hecate, and, of course, Apollo.” That was a combination that Percy didn’t know worked, but that explained the pomegranate trees and why it was in Hogwarts. The more the merrier Percy guessed, but he was getting tired of hearing Apollo's name everywhere.

“This reminds me of the Garden in Olympus,” Annabeth recalled, one hand covering her mouth in awe.

“It does, doesn’t it?” Professor McGonagall acknowledged. “Now, offer your food to the gods, I will explain the garden as we go up. We must make haste; the Mist might weaken.” Professor McGonagall gestured the bonfire and the demigods quickly complied. She exited the garden through the same door with what Percy noticed the olive tree of Athena. Everywhere Percy goes, Athena always follows. What was her problem?

Percy sighed and dumped the best bits into the fire, mentally praying to Poseidon, his father, to help him stay sane during his stay here. _Just… Don’t let me fuck up, dad_ , Percy thought, backing away from the bonfire and entering the door back into the castle with Will and Reyna.

Soon after the demigods finished giving their offerings to the gods, Professor McGonagall explained the reason why there was a demigod haven in a castle full of wizards, other than the fact the seven’s children were studying here.

“There were demigods who were born during when England was at the height of its power before the gods moved to America in 1860,” Professor McGonagall explained, leading them up to the Great Hall again. “Children of Hecate born in Europe attend this school along with the wizards, who have been attending Hogwarts since 990 A.D.” She continued explaining, the tinge of monotony in her voice giving Percy a headache. This was why Annabeth was the brains of their mission during their quest of defeating dirt face.

The entered the hall again from the back door, Professor McGonagall also explaining that it was connected to the demigods through saying a prayer, similar to the one for Iris they said when they wanted to I.M. someone (but not that much applying to Percy, Hazel, or Frank. Thanks, Fleecy), and to put their hands towards a surface for the door to the garden to appear to the demigod. It was convenient for the demigods to use for a hiding space or something like that. Percy would try that later, but his stomach was already yelling at him to hurry up and eat already.

The demigods quickly dispersed and sat down in their respective tables, sighing in relief when no one gave them looks. As they sat back down in their original seats, Percy scarfed down his food along with his friends. Percy also heard from his right that Hermione and her friends’ conversation died down. What were they talking about so passionately to have the demigods disappear for a few minutes and still have the same conversation? Wait no, that’s a stupid question.

“Percy, mate,” Percy looked up from his empty plate to look at Ron. “Where were you? You guys disappeared all of a sudden. Did Professor McGonagall call you?” Fuck, fuck, fuck. Percy didn’t know what Hazel showed to the wizards. Fuck.

Guess it’s time to pull out improv Percy.

“Yeah,” Percy agreed, silently praying to Dolos, God of Deception, Tyche, or Fortuna, her Roman counterpart, for Ron to believe him. “She remembered something about our religion and all that.” That technically wasn’t a lie, they prayed to the Greek Gods all the time, but the gods were actually real, not the ‘I believe them even though they died along with Greece’ shtick. Thunder boomed in the hall. Whoops, guess they heard that.

“You guys are religious? Even though you guys are wizards?” Ron pressed, setting down his utensils and crossing his arms against the table. Percy saw Ron give Harry a shrug of his shoulders and Harry sighing before talking to a ginger girl beside him.

Frank took over the conversation. Thank the Gods. “Yeah. It’s quite contradicting and all that but we get by. It’s not that hard to worship the Greek and Roman gods, they have their ruins everywhere, and I mean everywhere.” Thunder roared in the hall again. Frank pointed at the magic-made sky in the hall which Percy didn’t stare at for reasons (other than the fact to salute to Zoe Nightshade, who died after their fight with Atlas during their quest to defeat him) when he was 17, which he wasn’t anymore. That was already a few years ago. “And about that. Thunder always appears when we mention them. It’s weird but we get used to it.”

Ron grinned then it turned into a soft smile. “We hope that doesn’t ruin our lives.” Oh, how ironic that is being a demigod. Percy returned Ron’s grin, appreciating the sarcasm in that statement.

“But that definitely will.” Harry butted in, casually swinging his hand around like it’s a normal occurrence. “We’re running on a high percentage on that. I’m surprised after seven years of that prophecy bullshit didn’t make me crazy. Dumbledore was a prick and didn’t mind if we died, so that percentage will go as high as it wants.”

“I could never understand how we survived all of the old coot's meddling with minimal spells if it weren’t for ‘Mione.”

Percy could appreciate moments, and it was this.

The conversation about being continuously killed year after year with Percy and the other demigods sharing camp stories morphed into Hermione’s crush on Ron. Percy genuinely didn’t know where the conversation went for it to get like that, they probably took a wrong turn at Nearly Death Experience St. after Wait, You All Go To The Same Camp? Avenue.

“I remember something,” Percy recalled, glancing at Jason, who got the hint immediately, before turning back to the others. “Hermione just arrived at the camp, we were around thirteen”-Percy was thankful he got a filter during times like these-“She comes barging into my cabin, where we were playing some card game I can’t even remember and-” Hermione immediately blushes and tries to cover Ron’s ears, but by the looks of it, he still can hear perfectly.

Jason continues Percy’s teasing. “And just collapses on Piper’s lap, covering her face as she’s muttering something about a guy with a stupid grin and stupid loyalty. We all thought she was talking about Leo but that can’t be right, so she tells us about this crush she had, a cute ginger boy with freckles and a heart of gold.” Now Ron was blushing, looking at Hermione incredulously and Harry grinning like a crazy person.

And, of course, Frank finishes the story. “But tells us she doesn’t like him. What about now, 'Mione? You still sure you don’t like him?”

“Shut up,” Hermione muttered, pressing her face into Ron’s chest as he cradles her. Percy took his earlier comment back, Percy totally approved of Ron.

“Don’t make me even start on your guy’s bickering all the time.” Harry leaned closer to his friends, eyes widening and mouth hanging mockingly, probably an inside joke of theirs. Ron glared at his best friend but his soft grin said otherwise.

“Care to tell me about this bickering?” Percy asked, leaning towards Jason and Frank leaning against the table to see Harry.

Harry deviously smiled. Percy liked him. “Of Course.”

And that’s how the next half-hour they spent teasing his daughter and Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you expect that sort of angst in the middle of a compliment? me neither. anyways, NEW CHAPTER! I've been focusing on school (and a buttload of work they're giving us along with the online lectures ain't worth it) and Tom "gorgeous manipulative" Riddle is apparently a hard as fuck character to have been influenced by Harry but still himself at the same time to write. Blame it on him. I might be working on a plot bunny to keep my mind and sanity intact. If Draco/Harry/Tom piques your interest, then comment down below if you wanna read it. Don't worry, I keep my word to finish stories before writing a new one but since I kind of deviated, I'm still focusing on this fic first. I have a lot of ideas for this.
> 
> Visit me on @coffee-and-icedtea on Tumblr where I make edits, aesthetics, and stuff so if you have any questions or suggestions, or even wanting to just pop by and chat, then dm me :)
> 
> Cheers and Stay Safe.


	3. [Chapter 3] Aye, Oui Oui, Mon Ami, Je M'appelle Chéri (Whoever that is.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demigods explain to their children why they got there. Harry and Tom's plan finally start but first, Drarry fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the story and read.

Percy didn’t know what to make of this infamous Harry Potter of the Wizarding World, he seemed more like a witty troublemaker trying to make the best of it, like Percy per se. The only solid fact Percy could give Harry was that Percy liked this guy; he was sarcastic, funny, and so done with a lot of bullshit from Dumbledore, their old headmaster, as Percy learned like Percy was done with the Gods.

Percy can and will also point out to the dear readers that he and Jason switched places around halfway into their conversation with the wizards.

“I’ll keep saying this; you have no idea how much Ginny and I suffered because of you guys, you’re always-” Harry stopped, eyes widening in the revelation of something. “How do you arrive at the Burrow earlier than me, even though you’re thousands of kilometers away in America?” Ah, kilometers. Percy still didn’t understand that even after Annabeth and Frank worked on New Rome a few years ago and asked Percy to take charge of anything water-related. Like plumbing. Oh, how Percy hated that.

“I just stay at camp for a few days, even just a week,” Hermione started, eating a slice of pie. “before I take a plane back here.” They didn’t sleep that much during those days, Percy recalled, too busy smothering their children to sleep. It was so worth it though, considering that one time when Hermione was twelve, Percy, Jason, and Nico had an Underworld meeting with Hades, Thanatos (a guy Percy saved when he was sixteen and Hades’ right-hand man), Poseidon -Percy’s dad-, and Triton, Percy’s half-brother and Thanatos’ boyfriend the next day. It irked Percy and Nico to no end when Thanatos and Triton tried to be professional during a meeting, they just eye-fucked each other when they had the chance.

Percy shook his thoughts out. Percy and Jason flirted to no end on a regular basis, but those guys just take it to the max.

“That’s unfortunate,” Ginny pointed out. Ginny was Harry’s ex-girlfriend who found out both of them were Bi around their 6 year and just from the look in her eyes, Percy knew she was fierce and can handle herself.

A new voice joined the conversation. “Oh, It was.” This Son of Hermes bitch. He was sitting in this gods-be-damned table? What the Zeus? Percy’s been trying to find him since they started their conversation with the wizards. Really, Dean? You jump in the conversation an hour later after their sorting? Frank and Hazel would be so disappointed. Well, Percy couldn’t really say that cause Frank and Hazel are the purest and sassiest people Percy met other than Nico, but still.

Frank immediately perked up at the voice. What a precious dad. “D?” Frank recognized, eyeing Dean incredulously, his face clear in the wonder why Dean only spoke up until now, like Percy had been the moment he slid into the conversation.

“Hi.” Dean waved at Frank, then at Jason and Percy. Percy regretted teaching Dean to act like him. He was such a nuisance. Nuisance? Where did that come from? Percy’s original vocabulary? Oh, Hades no. Was it from Percy’s special vocabulary that he took up from his lovers? Most likely. Gods, he sounded like a snob.

Anyways, Hermione pipes up. “I also forgot to tell you guys that Dean also went to camp.” And that’s the dealbreaker. Percy and the other demigods looked amused, but Dean feigned hurt, but he too, was amused. You could tell from the everything about him. Seamus, Dean’s boyfriend, who he started bringing to camp a few years ago before they were even dating, was the one who looked done. He stared at his boyfriend before shaking his head and downed his glass.

Harry looked so done with Hermione too. He asked her, “Is there anything else you want to point out?”

Hermione looked sheepish. “I also may have gone to camp with Malfoy,” She managed to point out. Harry stared at her in confusion before blushing and covering his face with his hands. Percy shared a look with Jason before grinning. Harry had a crush, he had seen that with Thalia pining (Ha, get it?) over Reyna for a few months before Jason snapped and asked her to ask Reyna out, but Thalia would kill Percy for telling anyone that.

(They had one date before the two decided that it wasn’t worth it and decided to be those cool, single, aunts in family reunions. They still have dates though, for fun and for the hell of it. As Thalia puts it, free food over free chicks.)

“You went to camp with Draco?!” Harry asked, his voice muffled because of his hands.

Ron slowly took in the information before freezing. “You refer to Malfoy as Draco, Harry?” Ron asked, a small mocking grin stretching across his features. Harry vigorously shook his head, Ginny patting his back but with an amused face gracing her features. “Bloody hell, you do have a crush on him,” Ron realized, leaning towards Harry with Dean sitting beside him with a shit-eating grin. Harry shrunk back into Ginny and banged his head on the table. Ouch, that really sounded bad.

“Fuck, finally!” Ron exclaimed which made to first years beside Jason to widen their eyes at him and Harry shot up faster than Percy when his mom bakes blue cookies.

“You knew?!” Harry looked surprised, but that was an understatement, he looked and sounded shocked.

“You want me to list all the times I saw you looking at Malfoy since second year? Especially at that time you shared an eye-fuck during that lesson with the Hippogriffs during third year?” Ron clapped back, staring at Harry with faux disappointment. Percy knew it was at the fact that Harry took that long to come out and not at the fact that Harry was gay. What a supporting friend. Percy and he could tell, Jason, approve of Ron at least a little more.

“I only knew I was gay for him before but I’ve only been really sure about him after the war. You tell me I’ve been flirting with him before that?” Ron was now the one who looked shocked.

“After…the war?” Ron slowly asked, looking down at his plate as if the plate was the one who betrayed him. Harry nodded, fiddling with his hands, awkward air settling around the two of them.

“You dense bitch.” Ron muttered, shaking his head, and took a piece of pie from the platter in the middle of the two boys, and started eating.

Harry spluttered, looking at Ginny with wide eyes before she asked, “So we both lean towards blonds then?” and broke the tension in the group with Harry groaning and the demigods snickering.

After that whole fiasco, with Harry still blushing, the demigods and the wizards talked for a while before Professor McGonagall stood from her seat. “I do believe the feast is over but for the transfer students, you will not be staying in the eighth-year dorms because of your headmaster’s wishes.” Percy knew it was Chiron, Frank and Jason knew it was Chiron, every demigod in the room knew it was Chiron. If you tell Percy that Mr. D did this, he, and Mr. D himself, probably would have flipped. Scratch that, Percy would really have flipped.

The eighth years booed and disagreed with Professor McGonagall until she shut them up with her glare. What an iconic woman.

“Prefects, please lead the first years into your respective common rooms and eighth years, you know where yours is. May you students have a good night’s rest.” Fuck, finally, sleep and rest. That whole plane ride made Percy’s anxiety go through the roof and made him want to travel by Shadow Travel instead.

“Demigods, please come over to the staff table,” Professor McGonagall asked as the Hogwarts students and teachers started filing out. Percy’s adrenaline that he didn’t know he had at that moment started wearing off.

The rest of the 8 demigods (with Draco, Dean, and Seamus in tow) were already heading to the staff table but Percy decided to wait for Hermione like the good person that he is and the fact that his legs were killing him.

“Guys!” Hermione called to Ron and Harry, who already started leaving and talking about something that Percy could probably assume was deep cause they hadn’t heard Hermione. “Guys!” She tried again and it caught Harry’s attention.

“Yes, Hermione…” Harry trailed off, realizing that Hermione was still at the front of the Gryffindor table, where they sat. Ron turned towards Hermione too, realizing the same thing.

“I’m going to catch up with the transfer students for a while at their dorms! I’ll catch up to you guys at the common room.” She smiled and waved the two boys as Harry let out a drawled out “Yes!” and dragged Ron to the eighth-year common room, exclaiming about doing idiotic things and stuffing their faces.

Hermione turned to Percy, who was watching the whole exchange happen and beamed at him. What a precious child of seventeen, a demigod that infiltrated Hogwarts at ten as a witch who was actually just a kid blessed by Hecate.

Percy stretched and dusted off his ass and the front of his pants. “Shall we?” He asked Hermione and started to saunter over to the staff table, Hermione following him.

The walk took a few seconds in a few long strides. The moment he and Hermione arrived at the front, he wrapped his arms around Jason from the back and watched as Hermione tackled her two moms, them hugging back as tight.

The scene looked precious and it was one of the times where he wished he brought Piper’s camera and not stowed in away in their suitcases. Hermione turned to her two dads, Percy and Jason, and ran towards them, tackling them into a hug. Percy removed one hand from Jason’s waist and hugged Hermione tight, missing her warm presence.

Percy set his chin on Hermione’s head, a clear difference in their height, and grinned at the two of his lovers that were watching the scene go on, fond looks etched on their faces.

Percy decided to look at the other demigods, and saw Will, Nico, Reyna, and Thalia talking to Draco who recounted his memories adding up to, as Percy had heard, the Wizarding World and him changing sides, which was a weird topic to be talking about so casually but what did Percy know? (Percy knew a lot with Silena in the Titan War, but no one needed to know that). Beside them was Frank and Hazel talking to Dean, and Leo joking around with Seamus. Both Leo and Seamus seemed to be laughing about something, most likely about what happened at camp a week ago in between class teaching. Thalia and Percy were having a skate-off in the in actual roller-skates. Percy won, obviously, having been skating his whole life, board or not.

Percy’s recounting got caught off by Hermione. “I missed you guys,” She murmured, stuffing her face in both boys’ shoulders.

He and Jason shared eye contact before hugging Hermione even tighter than before. Percy missed this; he really did.

As they pulled away from the hug, Hermione studied their faces, narrowing her eyes at them. Jason’s face scrunched up in confusion and Percy posed, resting his chin between his thumb and pointer finger. Hermione sighed and tilted her head a bit, becoming more frustrated by the second.

“You guys are eighteen.” She realized, eyes widening in shock.

Percy grinned and slung an arm around Jason’s shoulders. “You expect us to do an aid mission and try to act like eighteen-year-old looking like we’re 26, do you?” Percy asked, leaning more towards Jason and leaning his head against his.

“Well, no…” She started, scratching her finger against her cheek. “But it’s weird. I can’t call you my dad if you guys look one year older than me. Right Draco?” She turned to Draco who’s eyes suddenly get filled with panic at the thought of telling that his father was way shorter than he was.

“Well, yeah. Papa is shorter than me by a lot now. Dad is only one inch taller than me too.” He admitted, avoiding eye contact with both of his own fathers and Nico slung an arm around Draco, leaning down him to meet his eyes.

“I’m just two inches shorter than I was before, Dragon.”

Draco stared at Nico before scratching his cheek and weakly laughed. “Yeah…”

“Well, it doesn’t make any difference to me. Dad is still taller than me and Tio Leo is still kind of shorter than me-” Leo let out a protest “-Its Mom I’m worried about. She’s two, three inches shorter now.” Dean piped up, grinning at Hazel who raised an eyebrow at him, her 1930’s attitude surfacing.

Before anyone can add more to Dean’s statement, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. Good timing. “I will now show you your dorms but for the sake of learning this, we will go through the Hyacinth Garden.” Who made Apollo in-charge of naming everything? That man was already a disaster before and after the war.

Will and the other demigods looked amused at the name as Percy shook his thoughts off. “This way.” Professor McGonagall lead, already heading toward the same route they took an hour ago.

And there they went.

Professor McGonagall lead them back to that garden again, but it didn’t look like it was the second time the demigods entered here. It gave off a nostalgic feeling, like ambrosia, a homey feeling washing over Percy and his worries away.

As they walked the path, Hermione and Draco glanced at every single detail in the garden with Seamus talking to Dean about the pomegranate trees. Percy didn’t waste any time looking out at the garden, all adrenaline was gone in his body and a nagging feeling to rest on a couch or something. Percy was going to explore this garden sometime this week, he was sure of it. It was like his dad wanted him to find something but Percy wasn’t sure what. Probably something in the large lake up front, Percy saw a tentacle or two.

Professor McGonagall came to a sudden halt in front of a door behind the rocks near the pond. It had Hermes’ symbol on it, the caduceus.

Professor McGonagall started to explain the door, something about it being the entrance and exit point for the demigod’s dorms. The door in question opened to a hallway in the 5th floor of the castle, right beside it was a doorway to what Professor McGonagall called the Grand Staircase. It had multiple sets of staircases moving to connect to another. It made Percy’s head hurt by looking at it, but he could follow every staircase that’s moving.

Percy tore his eyes away from the doorway as Professor McGonagall took a left and lead them towards a door covered with a tapestry of the Olympian Gods, probably Lady Athena’s doing.

Professor McGonagall turned to the demigods. “The password is the name of your mentor. A good night to you all.” She bid them goodbye, left the corridor, and outside the demigods' sights.

Nico, who was at the front of the group, sighed and charged towards the door when no one made a move to open it, exhaustion already taking them. He muttered Chiron’s name and the tapestry opened backward, almost hitting Nico.

Leo immediately ran into the room, collapsing on one of the two recliners. The others immediately followed, collapsing on the other available couches and loveseats.

 _Finally_ , Percy thought, _a couch and rest_.

* * *

“‘Mione, I’m sorry for what I said before.” Sorry for what now? What did precious Sunny Death child do now? Leo swears this guy is apologizing for everything.

“Draco, as I said, it’s all fine.” Hermione chastised from her spot squashed between Aquaman and Jace. “I was a bit put off third and fourth year but I got to punch you and you got turned into a ferret-” Oh?

“Draco got turned into what now?” Leo asked and Hermione stopped, her lips pursing. Will and Piper immediately turned to Draco, who was covering his face with both of his hands.

“Hermione!”

“Sorry!”

Will leaned forward. “Dragon?” Draco peaked through his fingers. Draco really was going to get it. Will asking in a soft voice and in _that_ pose? You were going to get your ass beat, like Leo with his Tia Rosa once (but Leo ran to his mama before getting it, obviously) but Leo doubts Draco was going to get punished. Draco was an angel. “Did you get turned into a ferret fourth year?” Draco cowered more.

“Jace?” Piper asked and Jason looked expectantly at her. “He’s your brother.” She motioned to Draco’s refusal to talk to Will. Piper looked at Thalia too, who was stretching on the recliner and ignoring the whole conversation. Welp, Piper, you’re fighting a lost cause.

“Half-Brother on the godly side.” Jason corrected, pushing his glasses up. “Plus, I’m technically just his uncle and Will is clearly taking care of the situation.” See, Pipes? A lost cause.

Piper sighed and snuggled under Percy’s hold.

Leo could care less about the conversation as his body was merging with the recliner. He was almost in dreamland, with whatever Greek God who handles dreams. The cold leather seeping through to Leo’s dress shirt was an experience.

This reminded Leo of when they were traveling with the Argo II during the Giant War. He would spend his nights sleeping in the Main Engine room of the ship where he would think about his life, his mistakes, and his friends. The clacking of metal together soothed his mind to sleep. Even thinking about it right now was lulling him to sleep.

Leo didn’t remember the months building of the Argo II that much, only being stuck in Bunker 9 in the early light of day to late nights working on the starter pieces of the ship before moving it to the lagoon for more work. He was in a constant cycle of waking up in his dad’s cabin, taking a short walk around camp before locking himself in the bunker before Jason and Piper called him for breakfast, knowing he was already here. His refusal of eating with them prompted them to bring him a plate. After breakfast, he’ll work on the frame for a few hours, figuring out the blueprints for the ship. Around that time, his siblings would come by and help him build before they joined with the other campers for lunch. He'd chat with the others for a while, insisting he was okay. They’d let him go after a while of nagging (or if he had more prominent eye bags, he’d never hear the end of it). After lunch, he’d lead the others in building the ship until dinner. They’d nag him some more and if it was Capture the Flag Friday, Jason would pull his diplomatic tricks on him and make him join to keep his mind off of the ship and Festus.

Okay, Leo had a confession. He brought Festus. He managed to re-do the suitcase compartment trick back when they met with Khione (That cool bitch, Leo hates her). Jason didn’t know. Frank didn’t know either. And if Percy knew, he’d keep quiet and congratulate him like the awesome mechanic he is.

Nico knew though.

He’d found out after finding Leo in the bunker in search of a cuddle partner on a, particularly cold day. Even though it was July. Maybe someone pissed off Persephone and she stormed off to her husband (Maybe that was _exactly_ it).

As he was about to pass out, like any other perfectly normal person under the cold leather recliner, Nico threw a throw pillow, direct shot to his stomach. Leo wasn’t surprised. This guy practiced knife throwing for fun. “Hey, Fire Nation!” Nico called out from a love seat, tucked underneath Will’s chin, a Cheshire grin present on his face. “Wake up. If I’m not allowed to head to bed, you’re suffering with me.”

Thank the Gods, Leo spaced out enough for the whole ‘Draco turning into a ferret’ fiasco. He could bet the ferret following Hazel when Leo was 16 (or was it 15?) was more aggressive than Draco.

Leo groaned from the impact, he was like a whale in the ocean, free from the restraints of society. But no. Nico, Leo’s trusty portable freezer and long-time friend, decided to betray him. Not cool, dude.

Leo sat up, the recliner’s back following with him. “Why aren’t you allowed to hit the sack? You’re the Prince of the fucking Underworld. Even though you’re a cat in disguise.”

Nico sleepily glared at Leo, nodding in Jason’s direction, who was cuddling with Annabeth and Hermione. This blond superman. Leo hates him right now. Can’t he feel the amazing couch cushioning his flat ass? The recliner felt like fluffy clouds to Leo, honestly.

“Jason!” Leo drawled out, slumping. Jason perked up like a dog getting a treat and looked at Leo.

“What is it, Leo?”

“Why can’t we sleep?!”

“Look who’s beside you, Le,” Jason answered, removing his glasses, and putting on the table next to them before smothering himself in Hermione’s hair again. He also pushed Percy’s face away and pushed himself closer to Hermione. Leo really does stand by his statement. If given the chance to be an animal close to your personality, Jason would definitely be a golden retriever or a cat, like Nico. Jason was cuddly, loyal, and blond, but possessive.

Leo deadpanned at Jason and looked to his right. Next to the Leo and Thalia’s respective recliners, Draco was on the couch snuggled against Reyna, on the verge of passing out. Next to them was Seamus, Leo’s favorite child, and Dean, his, ugh, godson (kidding).

“Hear ye, hear ye. My own godfather forgot I was here.” Dean announced like Samuel Seabury, grinning.

“Ha, ha. I’ve been up since two days ago, working on a project you designed for your birthday gift.” Leo mocked, “If you don’t want it then I could just trash it…” He trailed off, leaning back into the recliner. Dean was just an inventor like Leo, despite him being a son of Hermes. That droid replica will be missed (Leo will most likely finish it either way. That droid was cool as fuck).

Dean gasped and sat up. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh, I would, D. I could use the parts from the droid for my other projects.” Dean looked disgusted. Seamus groaned and latched himself to Dean’s waist and rested his chin on Dean’s shoulder, he then promptly passed out.

“I hate you.” Dean sneered and leaned back into the beanbag to cuddle with Seamus, muttering incoherently.

“Love you too, _Guapo_.”

Dean gave a faux glare before addressing the question of the elephant in the room. Well, the _drakon_ in the room. “Not that I mind, but why the _fuck_ are you guys here?” Hazel immediately appeared from hiding in Frank’s side and gave her son a cold, but loving, reprimanding look.

Much to the non-existent surprise of Leo, Dean actually looked scared and backed off, prompting to use the apparent next best thing. “Why in Poseidon’s underpants are you guys here?”

Percy looked horrified. And Leo means horrified. Not the same when the stables got renovated; when Leo means renovated, it meant that they painted the whole stable pink and replaced the plaque at the top of the door with the declaration, ‘Percy is a horse girl.’ No, that look was of absolute disgust and murderous intent while this was shocked and horrified at catching your parents doing the do. Absolute embarrassment and instant regret.

The son of Poseidon shook his head and muttered denial over and over before stuffing his face into Piper’s shoulder and said girl was patting him on the back, trying her best to soothe him.

Nico answered the son of Hermes and Leo was obliged to listen. “Some aid mission your dear Headmistress requested Chiron for. He called us for some _odd_ reason and told us ‘to go to England’ and crap before telling us some other bullshit.”

* * *

Nico slashed through a training dummy under the New York heat; his brow glistening with sweat. That was enough training for the day, he didn’t want Will beating his ass in the infirmary after coming in through a gurney.

“Neeks!” The pale demigod turned to the training arena entrance and saw Percy and Jason waiting for him. The water demigod beside the blond gave an appreciative whistle at the sight of the Son of Hades without a shirt. Bastard, but Nico wasn’t surprised. Percy was as Bi as Nico is pale.

Nico rolled his eyes and put on his shirt, getting a boo from the human bird nest. He sighed and threw a dull blade from the bench, Percy narrowly watching it with a water lasso after it flew past him and almost hitting a poor camper. Percy looked affronted and threw the blade back to Nico, catching him by slight surprise at the dagger hitting the table square center.

“Been practicing have you, Perce?” Jason remarked at Percy as Nico made his way to the two.

“Yeah,” He admitted, “Leo and I were messing around with our abilities before we found out we could shape them. We had a whip battle in the middle of the woods.” Jason shook his head amused at both his lover and best friend’s antics.

Nico snorted and through some psychic bullshit, the Son of Hades knew where they were going and led the trio out of the arena and to the Big House. Will met them half-way, coming out of the infirmary with tousled hair which made Nico gape for a bit before Percy pushed his head forward and make him tumble a bit.

The pale demigod hissed at the tanner demigod before continuing their trek to the Big House. The son of Apollo told them some of the happenings in the infirmary; apparently someone, a child of Aphrodite, managed to provoke the normally chilling Mrs. O’Leary and accusing the dog of attacking them. Percy chuckled, saying, “Well,” a dark look came across the Water Demigod’s face, “they shouldn’t provoke her.” And Nico wholeheartedly agreed.

A very familiar voice of a very familiar Latino did not go unheard by the four. “What did you mean they were miscalculations? It fucking worked!” Super-sized Mcshizzle, Leo Valdez and now 17-year-old Harley.

Harley gave Leo an incredulous look. “Everything was off but now you tell me everything worked _better_ with the miscalculations?” Both sons of Hephaestus walked inside the Big House, arguing about a machine they were working on.

“That’s _exactly_ what I’m telling you!”

Both blonds shook their heads at the conversation while the son of Hades looked on, amused. “What are we in? A fucking RPG?” The son of Poseidon muttered and the pale demigod outright laughed at the comment.

The four demigods soon quickly reached the Big House, surprisingly being greeted by the daughter of Bellona. “We definitely are in an RPG.” The son of Apollo quickly smacked and covered the son of Poseidon’s mouth before any more comments could be made.

“Chiron called you too?” Reyna questioned and the other four demigods bobbed their heads in affirmation. And the rest was history.

Nico was kidding.

The demigods entered the Rec room and took their seats around the ping pong table, Percy delightfully taking some chips from the nacho cheese already heated up. It seemed they were early, right behind McFlames and Mechanic Junior, which was a surprising feat though some demigods were already there. Some of them weren’t known for their punctuality.

Nico shrugged and took a chip, sitting beside the Pollux, greeting both the current Head Counselor of Hermes Cabin and the Stoll twins. Also, while taking the pack of grape juice Pollux got from seemingly nowhere, Nico chatted with the son of Dionysus.

“So what’s up with the meeting?” Pollux asked as Nico sipped on the drink. “It should be until at least tomorrow after CT Flag.” Nico shrugged and expertly shot the now empty carton into the trash bin.

“Dunno.” He replied, “Nothing strange happened this week.”

The blond sighed and watched the final demigods sit around the ping pong table. Nico copied his movements and surveyed the rec room. _Nacho cheese machine?_ Check. _Photos from each year of camp since 2000?_ Check. _Scratches on the ping pong table?_ Check. _Grey camouflage jacket-_ Wait what?

Right across Nico, where Jason and Percy were, _the_ Thalia Grace was perch on the back of the chair like L from Death Note and on the verge of falling on her ass. Nico pointed this out to Pollux and they betted when Thalia would eventually fall. Nico betted right after the meeting, Pollux bets when Chiron says the reason for the meeting.

Hushed whispers and echoes of speculation rang in the Rec room which Nico paid little mind. Fucking around with gossip isn’t his thing.

Chiron soon entered the room significantly shorter than he is the other day with his horseback. A stack of folders made a loud _THUD_ on the ping pong table and the demigods peered forward to see what it was. Chiron sighed amused and the meeting officially started. Overlapping voices echoed in the room and it gave Nico a headache. They were quickly quieted though. _Thank gods_.

“Annabeth?” Chiron called and soundlessly handed the stack of files to her which she distributed without prompting. Exclamations of confusion and exasperation filled the room, namely from Percy. “Hush now, demigods,” Chiron ordered and the room fell into a hush, eager to understand the information given to them despite the majority of the room being severely dyslexic and gave up on reading the file.

“A friend of mine, one Minerva McGonagall-” The whispers started again at the name. McGonagall was infamous for multiple things, namely starting one of the biggest cabin alliances in the history of Camp Half-Blood. A picture of her was actually hung outside the rec room, a few rows above the Famous Prophecy 7 ( _Counting Nico and Reyna obviously_ ) for influential demigods throughout history. “-has requested help from our very best demigods for help in the recovery of her school, Hogwarts.” Oh, that place? Nico actually visited that a few years ago and receiving a _very_ thorough beat down from Will. Nico subconsciously shivered. He did _not_ want that to happen again.

“So, who’ll be going?” A demigod Nico didn’t even care to recognize asked the centaur. Chiron’s face morphed into an amused but tired one and no, no, no, no, no. Nico doesn’t want to even think about it! That mission or quest- whatever it is, Nico doesn’t want in. He’s the fucking Ambassador of Pluto for Hermes’s sake! He has souls to check, things to do, and a bouquet to find for Persephone. He can’t do this. But then again, Dragon was there, their sweet child.

Percy was the first one to react and in the most dramatic way possible. “No… Sweet freedom…” He faintly bemoaned while sliding to the wood panels beneath them. Piper snorted and threw him a grape, wherever she got them from, and Percy caught it with his mouth before sliding down once again.

The other demigods chuckled but Reyna, though she found it amusing, questioned Chiron. “I’m assuming this isn’t the normal quest?” And from Chiron’s nod of approval, the chuckling demigods grew quiet and anxiously waited with bated breath which names Chiron will draw.

The names Chiron listed off the names you’d expect for an aid quest like this. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Nico himself ( _fuck_ ), and a few others. Mostly the same people who went to Europe, reacting the way you would expect but… “with Will Solace and Thalia Grace.” And Thalia promptly fell down. Nico cursed and handed Pollux four drachma, Will glancing from beside the two demigods concerned.

Chiron continued talking despite Thalia’s _tragic_ fall and began listing off people who would come as backup which was the rest of the head counselors and/or gifted demigods of their heritage, pretty average stuff but _fuck_. Nico did not want to go. He would rather give a big ‘fuck you’ to Hera and get turned into a peacock than do the mission.

* * *

“So it’s just McGonagall, _bless her soul_ , asking Chiron, _that majestic fucker_ , to help her in rebuilding Hogwarts?” Dean concluded and all Nico could say was _yes, that’s exactly it_ because of the sheer audacity and ridiculousness that needed _eleven_ demigods for the job but really, what the fuck makes sense anymore?

Nico faux solemnly nodded at Dean and Dean threw his hands up in exasperation, already figuring out how fucking _crazy_ it is to ship eleven demigods across the Atlantic. “ _Eleven?!_ ” Cried out Dean, and _honestly_ same.

And Percy agreed with it too. “Yeah!” The living bedhead answered and started to rant. “I mean, not that we don’t want to see you guys but the fucking audacity to like- to bring all of us here just to rebuild a castle when you have _magic_ of all things at your disposal and probably a fucking control Z spell to use to repair it.” Jason snorted beside Percy and burrowed his head against Hermione’s even more, Nico already knowing he’s going to sleep, _fucking bastard_.

Leo was the one to throw the pillow this time though, yelling “ _Hipócrita!_ ” and Jason gracefully letting out an “Oof!” and promptly groaning. Serves him right.

“Leo.” Reyna reprimanded but she too was smiling and already close to slumber, considering the flight they had. Nico yawned. It was probably for the best.

One by one, the demigods fell into the hands of Morpheus, wondering what would happen tomorrow in the hands of the demigods’ sheer bullshittery.

* * *

A familiar head of shaggy hair and killing curse green eyes were stalking towards the familiar corridor seventh floor of the castle and in front of Barnabas the Barmy. Thinking of his reason for going there and pacing around the corridor three times, Harry soon enters a small common room. Success.

Noticing a package set on the coffee table in the room, Harry walks towards it, anticipating the contents of the box. He could hear noise from it, no matter how faint. As he crouched in front of the package a small meow echoed through. **Good job darling.** Tom purrs. **We are officially one step closer to our plan.**

Harry lifts the lid of the box and a cute Siamese cat peers up with the same knowing blue eyes Harry saw when he was a kid. The same button nose, and the same black and cream fur that brushed against Harry’s wounds to heal them. The same elegant actions, down to the point of its approach to Harry. Harry didn’t even think that the room could even provide this.

“I’m going to name you Chéri,” Harry announced and Tom snorts. Chéri, on the other hand, looks pleased with the name and sat in the space between Boy Who Lived’s crossed legs, acquainting himself with both of Harry’s caressing hands.

 **Really, Harry? Chéri?** Tom asked and Harry quickly defended himself. _Would you rather Tommy then? Cause it sounds so childish._

Tom hums. **No, I wouldn’t.** He then sighs fondly. **Come on, now. Snape would love to take advantage of catching you when it’s almost curfew. We still have to stage an alibi.**

Harry hums, enjoying watching Chéri play around with his hands. _Yeah, we can go now. We still have to get to the kitchens after. I want some treacle tart._

**That we do, darling.**

* * *

Draco steps down from the Grand Staircase to randomly peer through the Great Hall corridor. To his apparent surprise, he sees Harry stalk up the steps of the outside grounds and into the castle itself, holding a Siamese cat and petting it.

“Harry?” Draco called and Harry stopped dead in his tracks, looking up to see the blond in front of him. The raven boy’s face morphs into a grin at the sight of the confused Slytherin. Realizing that Draco won’t move from his spot at the foot of the stairs, Harry walks up to him, lifting the feline and showing it to Draco.

Harry introduces the two. “Draco, this is Chéri. I found him while I was going on a walk.” While smiling at Draco’s mind turning, he lifts Chéri’s paw and pats Draco’s cheek with it, effectively pulling Draco from his trance. “Chéri, this is Draco. You’ll be seeing him a lot.” The cat in question doesn’t let go if his soft hold on Draco’s cheek and instead of lifting the other paw and setting it on the other cheek. _What. The. Bloody. Hell._

While Draco was having a mini-panic attack at the offending feline, Harry, on the other hand, was snorting and giggling at the interaction. Chéri’s face was a sight worth seeing too if Harry was going to be honest. A pinched and calculating face that was nowhere near possible on a regular cat but Harry then realized _this was not a normal feline._

“Animals aside from the ones in the Forest can’t wander inside the wards of Hogwarts,” Draco pointed out and Harry answered, “Maybe this is my familiar and we’re destined to be together!”

From Draco’s deadpan and absolute confirmation about the pun, Harry giggled. “Anyways,” Harry lowered the feline to properly hold it. “How about we head to the kitchens? I noticed you weren’t eating a lot at the feast.”

This was Draco’s turn to smirk now. “Staring at me now, Harry? Didn’t know I was that handsome.” He quipped and immediately got bombarded with cat paws.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Harry chided but there was a hint of pink dusting the raven boy’s cheeks. Draco quickly realized it and flushed. “So, do you want to go with me to the kitchens or not?” Of course, Draco wanted to come. He was fucking starving.

“Well, come on then. We’re so bloody lucky that Filch isn’t here.” Speaking of Filch, the illuminating light of the lantern reflected on each boy’s face, gradually getting brighter and brighter. And that’s when both boys decide to book it downstairs.

* * *

When they’re finally settled in the warmth of the kitchen, Treacle Tart and Turkish Coffee shared between them and Chéri laying on the counter were when they finally speak again, focused on each other to say anything else.

“I thought you didn’t like coffee?” Harry asks and Draco sheepishly smiles. _Oh, to be the reason he smiles every day_ , Harry thinks.

“I don’t,” The blond confesses, “But after a trip to Vienna when I was a child, I decided that I would only drink this kind of coffee.” Harry snorts at the image of a younger Draco Malfoy announcing to his family that. Draco side-eyes the happy boy and sighs, sipping from his mug.

Chéri, seemingly smug about something, stretches from his position and walks towards Draco. Draco, warming up to the feline, peers at Chéri and puts his paw on Draco’s nose, pushing Draco away from his coffee, shaking his head. Draco let out an indignant noise and escaped from the feline’s grasp, gawking at Harry’s shaking figure.

“I…” The blond trailed off, unsure of what to feel about the feline. He gently petted Chéri and the cat immediately warmed up to him, purring. Harry was watching the interaction and felt his face flush at the realization that he was thinking of _having children_ with him. What the fuck.

Draco, on the other hand, was to busy trying to figure out Chéri to pay attention to the flushed face. He brushed the back of his hand against the feline before pulling away, chuckling at the meows Chéri made. Thankfully when Draco turned to the raven head again, the flushed face was already cooling down.

Harry cleared his throat. “Uh… Excuse me?” Harry called, trying to catch the attention of a house-elf, which he quickly got. Its big eyes looked at Harry, waiting for the order.

“What would Blinky bes be doing for Mister Harry?”

The cat did the answering for Harry. He peered at the elf and meowed. The elf apparently got the memo and smiled at the feline. “Blinky bes be getting warm milk and cat food for Mister Harry’s cat.”

Draco pointed out the obvious. “You’re really taking him in? Chéri I mean.” Draco quickly added at Harry’s confused look.

Harry gave him an affronted look. “Yeah.” The younger answered. “He looks like fun. He reminds me of a cat I used to take care of back in Number 4.” Harry’s eyes grew glassy and jolted out of his trance at Draco’s soft touch on his forearm.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Draco questioned, concerning eyes training over Harry’s. Harry nodded and promptly stuffed his face with Treacle Tart. Draco sighed fondly and sipped his coffee. They fell into silence until Blinky came back and handed them the milk and food.

* * *

As both boys stalked up the Grand staircase, heading to the Eighth year dorms, they decided to talk about the muggle book Harry introduced Draco a few days ago. It was a dystopian horror about two people trying to survive the apocalypse but it ends as the two fall into hysteria.

“Can’t muggles use music to ignore the disease? They just have to focus on it.” Draco complained as they walked. Harry snorted at the complaint.

“It isn’t that easy,” Harry rebutted. “The more you’re exposed to the atmosphere the louder and the more frequent the laughs get. It’s different for each person. Laughs are contagious for a reason.” Harry grinned while Draco sighed at the pun.

“Keep a sour mood all the time then. Uncle Sev mastered that.”

“Then morale will become low and the two will kill each other instead of the disease with their fighting.” Draco sighed and looked at Harry. Said boy was busy coddling his new cat. Damn him. Why does Harry have to be so cute?

Draco instead asks, “Do you have any more of those kinds of books?” Harry hummed smiling at Draco and made said boy’s heart skip a beat. The boy who lived bobbed his head in confirmation.

“I do,” The boy admitted. “It’s a dystopian world where the government makes people eat a pill every 12 hours. No one knows why the government is doing it, just that it’s mandatory. Our protagonist is an office worker on his last few hours of the pill. The pill wears off when his boss invites him to a colleague’s party, seeing…” Harry trails off and makes Draco want for more. “Well, you’ll just have to read and find out.” And winks. _That absolute bastard_.

Draco groans and they quickly head inside the Eighth year common room.

* * *

Draco enters the room to the sight of Theo and Blaise smirking at him but before any of the three could talk, the door raps and enters the Chosen One, holding out a book for Draco. Draco approaches the raven head and takes the book, inspecting it. It had a yellow cover, quite clean for a book Harry admits to buying a long time ago. It had a view of the street, the vicinity where the said pill was shining brightly, the surrounding buildings outside it was dark and drab. Interesting.

“Here’s the book you asked, Ferret.” That nickname again. Draco swears to gods he might never live that down, especially when his parents and godparents knew. _Leo_ will never make Draco live it down. Damn Granger.

“The Perks of Being on The Pill,” He reads, trying to figure out what the title meant without reading it yet, a habit he never fails to do. “‘Don’t forget your pill.’”

“Anyways, I’ll leave you to it.” Harry and Draco bid goodbye and shut the door. The constellation namesake turned towards the room and saw two identical smirks. Oh no.

“So,” Blaise drawled and stalk towards Draco, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “You and Potter, ey?” Draco reddened and tried to shrug Blaise’s arm off to no avail. Theo stood up too and grinned at Draco. This wasn’t a kind one, no, this was the face of a man who knew all your secrets, and in Draco’s case, this was absolutely true. “When’s the wedding?”

“Fuck off.” Draco immediately said, already knowing what the Nott Heir has to say.

“I didn’t say anything yet!”

“Exactly, fuck off!”

* * *

Harry sighed as he closed the curtains around his four-poster. Ron was with Hermione in the witch’s dorm, most likely playing chess. _It didn’t matter anyway_ , Harry thought as he put up silencing charms.

 **So, darling,** Tom sat at the foot of the bed, there but not entirely. Harry thinks his magic is depleting by just being there. **Your questions?**

Since Harry was in the comfort of his own bed, he’s going to speak normally. After all, he has the silencing charms. “How about we do 20 questions.” At Tom’s confused look, Harry quickly explains. “I ask a question, you answer. Then you ask a question I answer.” It was pretty easy enough. Even someone as idiotic as Dudley would get it and Tom was no Dudley.

“All right. Let’s start…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 MOTHERFUCKERS. So I tried to make it 8k words but ended up falling short a few hundred words and some scenes I need was for the 4th chapter (which I'm making exactly after this). So I compromised and filled it with fluff and plot. And as you guessed, I made Cheri for the plot and Tom to sneak around as a cat in Harry's arms (but I'm not telling you what would happen to him, that wouldn't be fun). Two more projects to go for Social Studies and Music then full-time attention to Tumblr and this fic. Finally. Sorry for the delay but School was a bitch and kept biting my ass but here, I offer you, fluff and shenanigans. I also have a headcanon for Harry that he likes Dystopian Horrors instead, but occasionally reads romance.
> 
> Interact with me on Tumblr, coffee-and-icedtea, for my character edits and aesthetics, and for the fic. Stay safe dumbasses, don't do what Tom Riddle wouldn't do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Stop by @coffee-and-icedtea on Tumblr for a chat. xx
> 
> If you see this story on other platforms, please inform me. I will only post this on Ao3.


End file.
